I'll Watch You Go
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Jay and Emma hated each other but when a school project pulls them together then they become friends, but Jay falls hard, way to close to comfort. But what happens when Emma feels it too. JEMMA, SANNY, PALEX, Slight CRANNY JIBERTY
1. Chapter 1: She Is

A/n: Okay so some things you need to know, Spinner and Jay are not going to be expelled even though they did something completely horrible. This is after the secret episode but before she met Peter, but she did get anorexia. Jay is also redoing his senior year.

Chapters named after songs

She is: The Fray

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted.  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.  
_

Chapter 1: She Is

"Can I have a cup of coffee please?" Emma said to the waitress of the Dot. She sat at the counter and waited for her cup of coffee. She opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone opening it.

"What are you waiting for your dream boy to call?" a sour voice said to her from behind. Emma turned around to see Jay Hogart, her ex-boyfriend's best friend.

"Jay." Emma said turning back to her phone. She placed it back in her purse and took out money to pay for her coffee.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't like me much?" Jay said coming up behind her and running his hands on her shoulder. Emma shrugs away from him.

"Remember what happened the last time you did that?" Emma said grabbing her coffee and turning around.

"Yeah, but I don't have it anymore, and I know you don't." Jay said getting closer to her. Emma pulled away.

"Stay away from me Jay." Emma said walking out of the Dot with Jay looking at her back. Emma got into her mother's car and headed for her first day back at Degrassi. Jay got in his car and followed. What a day this was going to be. When Emma arrived at Degrassi, she saw JT and Liberty sitting on the stairs talking about something.

"Emma!" Manny said running up to her. "I haven't talked to Craig in two days, I'm so worried." Manny said going through her phone.

"Stop Manny, he will call you." Emma said going up to the registration table. "Emma Nelson." She said to the teacher getting her new schedule. She looked at it and saw that first hour she had Today's Healthy Communication.

"You're so lucky Em. That is the easiest class in the whole school." Manny said reading over her shoulder. Emma turned around and laughed at Manny.

"I didn't take it just because it was easy, that's just a perk. I took it because it involves the environment." Emma said putting her schedule in her backpack. The bell rang and she headed to her first class. She walked into the room and took the first seat in the first row. She saw Liberty enter the room and she took the seat next to Emma. She then saw a bunch of other people enter, then she saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Green Peace!" Jay said taking the seat behind her. "I didn't know you were taking this class." Emma turned around.

"This is the last class I expected you to be in." Emma said hissing.

"Are you kidding me, the environment is my thing." He said putting up his feet on the desk. "Okay, so it's not but this is the easiest class." Emma was annoyed with him already. The teacher entered the class and went to his desk.

"Mr. Hogart, get your feet off the desk." He said. Jay took his feet off rolling his eyes. Throughout the class Jay annoyed Emma, but it wasn't the first time she had to deal with him. "Our first major assignment is do in two weeks. You will have partners and you will have to make a presentation on today's ecosystem and ways of changing it." Emma looked over at Liberty hoping that she was her partner. "Liberty, your with Josh." Emma looked down. "Emma, maybe you can show Jay what it means to be dedicated to the environment."

"I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other huh?" Jay said close to her ear. Emma sunk in her seat nervous. What was she going to do? Two weeks that she had to stay in contact with Jay.

"I want you to take the last 20 minutes brainstorming with you partner about ideas." The teacher said. He went to his desk and sat down leaving the class to pair up. Emma didn't turn around because she didn't want to work with Jay. Jay moved up next to her and looked at her.

"Could you stare at someone else?" Emma said opening her notebook.

"Now why would I want to do that? You're my partner correct?" Jay said leaning closer to her. She moved a little.

"Do you even know anything about the environment?" Emma turned and asked him.

"I know very little, but I am sure you can teach me." Jay smiled. Emma rolled her eyes. The last minutes of the class seemed to drag on for Emma, but finally the bell rang.

"Okay, since I am you're partner, we need to meet up to do this project so meet me at the Dot after school. We are going to go over ideas." Emma said walking out of the classroom.

"Oh, no can do, I don't do homework outside of school." Jay said laughing.

"Well, if you want to come and actually do something, show up, I will be there no matter what. I don't expect you to do anything so whatever." Emma said walking to her next class. Jay watched her walk away then skipped his next class. As Emma said, she was at the Dot that afternoon. She was researching her books on endangered trees of the northern hemisphere. She had a coffee in hand and her finger guiding her reading. She wasn't paying any attention to anything around her, she was so into her reading. Jay entered the Dot causally and sat down in the seat next to Emma.

"You are lucky I showed up. I don't do this for everyone." Jay said taking off her jacket. Emma looked up.

"Oh I feel so privileged." Emma said sarcastily. Jay laughed then his faced turn serious.

"You should be." Jay said grabbing a random book. "What the hell is this? How to read scat trails, who in the hell would write a book about shit."

"Dr. Kindra Mulber." Emma said looking at the cover. Jay looked at her.

"I can read that." Jay said. "I meant, who would devote their life to animal shit?" Emma didn't say anything. "Okay, what do I need to start looking at?"

"I told you, I will just do the project and make you look good." Emma said.

"Just tell me what I have to look up." Jay said. Emma grabbed the book and opened it.

"Read." Emma said. Jay looked at her and smiled. He then began to read then looked up at her.

"You're really passionate this stuff huh?" Jay said flipping pages.

"I was. After the shooting, I kind of lost my passion for it. After everything, I lost passion." Emma said referring to what happened with Jay. Jay found a page and started to read it and then closed the book.

"Listen, I have to go see someone, can we find another time to do this?" Jay asked standing up.

"Whatever." Emma said not looking up.

"Well, when do you want to met again?" Jay said putting his jacket.

"Um, I don't care. When are you free?" Emma said humoring him.

"Tomorrow, 4 o'clock, you're lucky, I don't ever make time for anyone." Jay said being cocky. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "Meet me here I guess." Jay said walking off. Emma finished up her reading and then headed home to find Snake and Spike setting the table for dinner.

"Hey honey, how was you're first day back?" Spike said to Emma who was placing her bag next to the coat rack.

"Dreadful. I am partnered with Jay in one of my classes." Emma said walking into the kitchen.

"I can switch you if you want me too." Snake said to her.

"No, I will deal with it." Emma said washing her hands for dinner. Snake looked at Spike and Spike knew he didn't like the thought of Emma working with Jay after what happened to her. Emma sat down and waited for dinner to start. After dinner Emma did her homework and then went to bed not wanting morning to arrive. On the other side of town, Jay entered the big house and set his keys on the table.

"Mom?" Jay said through out the house. There was no answer. The only thing Jay could hear was the sound of his parents maids talking in Spanish. Jay, then walked into his Dad's study finding his daddy reading the newspaper.

"Dad." Jay said walking into his office.

"Jason, what do you need?" His dad said not looking up.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a extension on my allowance?" Jay asked.

"Jay, it's bad enough you were failing almost every class last year.. You need a job, you need to graduate." His Dad said.

"Dad, I am trying my har…" Jay was cut off.

"No you're not. You step one more foot out of line, you will be cut off. I mean it Jason, this is no joke." His dad saying standing up. Jay stepped back for a moment.

"Dad…" Jay said.

"Go Jason, do your homework." And with that Jay walked out his office and up to his room. He went to his bed and laid back staring at his ceiling. He was a fraud to his friends. He said he was poor and that is why he stole, but the real truth is, he is tired of being the rich boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemicals React

A/n: I want to thank those who reviewed. Thanks so much keep them coming. For those who haven't reviewed, this is my plea, please review. I would like everyone's feedback. I have most of my story thought out but its just the matter of typing it. Remember the more reviews, the faster I update. Also, due to fan fiction rules, I can't do personal shout outs so, the person who asked me about Jay having to be rich, you know who you are, it is a matter of shaping his character. So far, I haven't read any stories about Jay being rich but thanks for asking me that question. Here is chapter 2, enjoy. song title Chemicals React by Aly and Aj

P.S. the **bold** print is Jay's thoughts and the_ italic _print is Emma's thoughts.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to.. breathe  
_

Chapter 2: Chemicals React

Emma woke up to the sound of rain taping on her window. She turned her head towards her alarm clock, which read 6:00 o'clock. She had that feeling that a lot of people get when it rains. Depressed, lonely, and bored. She got out of bed, put on her slippers, and headed upstairs to find Snake and Spike eating breakfast. Jack was asleep in his chair.

"Morning." Spike said pouring some orange juice. Emma yawned and sat at the table. Snake was deep into the morning paper. Emma ate breakfast then went downstairs and went to get dressed. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was a bad day to wear a skirt anyways. Around 7 o'clock, Emma grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Emma, sweetie, make sure you have the car home by 4, I am going to need it." Spike yelled from the kitchen. Emma turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Mom, I have to meet with Jay afternoon at the Dot. Project…" Emma said fading off.

"Well, I need the car so bring him here." Spike said. Snake started to choke on his bagel.

"Not such a good idea." Snake said.

"But I need the car, so he can come over here." Spike said. Emma stomped out and got in the car waiting for her mom to drive her. Once Emma got to school, she saw that nobody was there yet. She was early, school didn't start until 8. She sat in the lobby of Degrassi and she saw the rain pouring down. She saw a few people running into the school but it stayed quiet for quite awhile. Soon the school started filling with people and she decided to go to her locker. On the way she saw JT and Liberty sitting on the floor watching something on JT's laptop. Emma waved to them and proceeded to walk down the hall, which was gloomy. The sun wasn't shining through the windows like it normally did, so the fluorescent lights shone brighter then they normally did. The bell rang and she headed to her environmental class, knowing she would have to see Jay.

"Green Peace." Jay said relaxing in his chair.

"Jay, I have a change of plans. We have to study at my house, my mom needs the car so she insists that I study at home tonight." Emma said sitting down. "It's understandable if you don't want to come over, like I said before, I will do the project." Jay looked at the back of Emma's head.

"What time do you want me to be at your house?" Jay asked with a signed in his voice. Emma turned around and looked at him.

"About 5, is that okay for you?" Emma said taking Jay's time into consideration.

"Yeah." Jay said leaning back in his chair. Emma took a book out of her bag and opened it. The day drug on and Emma was hoping the rain would have stopped by the time school ended, but it was not luck. Emma stood in the lobby of the school hoping that it would stop pouring, of course, no luck. She picked up her bag and walked out the doors walking through the rain. She reached the street, pressing the walk button. Just as the walk light turned on, a orange civic pulled up in front of her. The window started to rolled down, Emma knew who it was automatically.

"Get it." Jay said unlocking the doors. "Hurry, it's pouring down rain." Emma looked at him then raced to the passenger side door and jumped in.

"Thank you." Emma said smiling.

_He is being nice for once in his life. _

"Why are you walking in the rain?" Jay asked speeding up his car.

"My mom didn't pick me up." Emma said buckling her seatbelt. Jay looked over at her then reached his hand towards the radio. He turned it up and the song 'Razorblades' was playing.

"Like my speakers?" Jay said smiling looking over at her.

"Yeah,16 independent speakers." Emma said.

"So you remember?" Jay said stopping at a light. Emma laughed putting her bag on the floor.

"How could I not. You pulled right in front of me." Emma smiled then stared out the window as Jay picked up speed from waiting at the light. Jay and Emma drove in silence for the duration of the drive. Once they got to Emma's house, Emma hopped out of the car running to the door unlocking it. Jay slowly followed behind.

**God, I love it when she runs. **Jay thought smiling. Emma waited until he entered then closed the door behind him.

"Where's you folks?" Jay asked taking off his wet coat.

"Snake is still at Degrassi, bug club after school. Mom is probably halfway to my grandma's by now. She is taking Jack there for him to see my cousin Kindra." Emma said taking off her sneakers and coat. She placed her bag on the floor. "You can go to the living room, I have to change, I am soaking wet." Emma said pointing to the couch.

**I bet you are soaking wet. **Jay said thinking dirty thoughts. **What am I thinking? It's Green Peace!**

"Okay." Jay replied as her went to sit on the couch. Emma went downstairs to her room and changed into a pair of blue house shorts and a pink tank top. She came back upstairs to see Jay watching TV.

"Is that what you want to do all night?" Emma said from the doorframe of the living room. Jay turned off the TV and stood up.

"Sorry, got bored." Jay laughed. He looked at her and then towards the window. A bunch of thoughts raced through his mind when he saw her in that outfit.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emma asked walking into the kitchen. Jay followed behind.

"Yeah sure, anything would be good." Jay said looking at her butt. Emma opened the fridge grabbing two pops. "Thanks." He said walking back to the couch pulling out his books. "I found this in my mom's office, thought it might help." Jay said pulling out a book on pollution from coal power plants.

"This is great, I was hoping we would settle on a topic today, but it seems you have decided for us." Emma smiled at him.

"I did?" He said clueless.

"Well, coal power plants, it's a great idea." Emma said looking through the book. "Also, this book is awesome." Jay smiled.

"So that is our subject, Coal pollution?" Jay asked pulling out a notebook. Emma nodded.

"Is Jay Hogart taking notes?" Emma asked in shock.

"Shocking isn't it?" Jay said laughing writing down some more stuff. Jay and Emma researched for about a hour and a half when they were interrupted by Snake entering the house.

"Hey Emma." Snake said walking through the living room. Snake didn't even acknowledge Jay, but Jay just nodded.

"Hey Mr. Simpson." Jay said politely. Snake looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"Emma are you almost done studying, we are going out to dinner with Joey and Caitlin?" Snake said setting his bag on the table. Emma looked up.

"Um, I guess." Emma said starting to get her books together. Jay also started to put his stuff into his bag. "Oh here's your book." Emma said handing him the book.

"Keep it." Jay smiled standing up fixing his hat. Emma stood up walking him to the door. Emma opened the door and Jay started to his car. Once he got in, Emma waved and closed the door.

_Why am I acting like I like him? _Emma asked herself. Snake looked at her.

"He didn't do anything right?" Snake asked concerned. Emma rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get dressed, but her stomach was fluttery, did she have feelings?

_No, not possible. _


	3. Chapter 3: Everywhere

A/n: HI! I missed you guys! Okay, so it's only been a day but still. I also want to thank all of you for all the reviews. They are really helping me. Alright, I am jumping straight into the next chapter. Remember, the MORE REVIEWS, the faster I will update. song: Everywhere by Michelle Branch

P.S. Remember, **bold **print is Jay's thoughts and _italic _print is Emma's thoughts

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Chapter 3: Everywhere

"I can tell you worked so hard on you're project." Spike said looking at the poster board which was now sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, it turned out great." Emma smiled at the poster. "And the best part, I didn't do all of it, for once. Jay actually made the poster. I knew there was creativity in him." Emma laughed. Snake looked over at her.

"So, once your done with this project, you won't have to hang out with him any more right?" Snake said grabbing his cup of coffee.

"I don't know Snake. We are in the same class together. You never know when we could get paired again." Emma said putting on her jacket then picking up her bag and grabbing the poster board.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Spike said picking up Jack. Emma looked over at Spike.

"Um, no. I am gonna walk." Emma said walking out of the house. She hit the sidewalk and headed for Degrassi. Halfway there, Jay pulled up next to her, rolling down his window.

"Need a ride?" Jay asked.

"Sure." Emma smiled.

_He's always giving me rides. Does that mean anything? _

Emma climbed into the car and placed the poster board into the back seat. Jay waited for her to settle in before he headed off. Once she was settled, the car began to move.

"You nervous?" Emma asked Jay.

"Bout what?" Jay asked looking over at her.

**Damn, why does she have to wear skirts all the time. **

"The presentation." Emma said looking over at a sweaty Jay.

"No! Why the hell do you ask that?" Jay said getting defensive.

"Because your sweating a lot." Emma laughed.

**I am only sweating because, well look at your outfit Emma. **

"I am hot." Jay said turning on the AC in his car.

_Damn right, your hot. Wait a second, am I crushing over Jay, again?_

They pulled up in front of Degrassi and Jay parked his car. Emma got out and pulled the poster from the back of the car. Jay nodded at Emma meaning he would see her first hour. He walked off to hang with Spinner before class. Emma went to her locker.

"Dude, why are you giving Emma Nelson a ride?" Spinner said sitting with his new girlfriend, Kayla, new to the school, acts just like Amy.

"Flat board? Right, that is what Spin says you use to call her." Kayla said hugging Spin's body.

"We are doing a project together." Jay said sitting down taking out a smoke. Spinner didn't say anything.

**She's not so flat chested anymore.**

First hour started and Emma and Jay were the last to go in class. This only made Jay more nervous.

"Okay, so next we have Jay and Emma talking about Fossil Fuel: Coal mining." the teacher said. Emma and Jay came to the front of the class. Jay was nervous enough but this only added to stress.

"So we all know that mining is a major industry. It makes millions of dollars and its also polluting our air." Emma said sounding like a professional. She looked over at Jay.

"Fossil fuel is coal. It is 85 of our and United States energy. Not only is it polluting our air, but there is only a limited supply of it." Jay said reading his note card.

"It's not a renewable energy. Other things we can use to replace fossil fuel are Wind Power, Solar power, and ethanol resources." They both went on with the presentation and then finished. Jay and Emma sat down and waited after class to get their grade.

"You did great Jay." Emma said patting his back.

**She touched me. What am I talking about she's done more then touch me before.**

"Mr. Hogart, Miss Nelson? You both did really well with your presentation. I am really proud of both of you , especially you Jay. This is the first time you have gotten an A+ in any of the classes I have taught you." his teacher said.

"So I got an A?" Jay said smiling. The teacher nodded and Jay laughed proudly. He smiled at Emma.

_I'm so happy for him. He looks so happy. _

"Also, I would like to have you two get these forms signed. I handed them to everyone as they left the classroom. We are having a field trip to the hospital to see what kind of environmental machines they use." They're teacher said. "Make sure you have them in by tomorrow, we are going Friday." Jay and Emma exited the classroom.

"Emma, thanks for all the help on the project." Jay said walking down the hall with the biggest smile on his face.

"No problem, I am just caring about the cause." Emma said.

"By the way, how about I give you are ride home, as a thank you." Jay said stopping her. Emma looked over at him.

"Jay, why are you giving me rides all the time?" Emma asked wondering.

"Well, I hate to see you walk everywhere." Jay said looking at the ground.

"Since when did you care what, Emma 'Nature Freak' Nelson, does?" Emma said with a little attitude.

**She's right, since when did I care?**

"Fine, you don't want a ride? Whatever." Jay said angry and he walked off with Emma watching him walk away. After school, Emma started to walk home. Manny caught up with her.

"Hey Em." She said.

"Hey Manny, why are you waiting for Craig's call?" Emma said laughing. Manny rolled her eyes.

"Em, why were you riding with Jay this morning?" Manny asked.

"Well, we were environmental partners, but he is just the jerk he was 6 months ago." Emma said walking past Jay and his friends.

_HE IS SUCH A JERK!_

"I could have told you that." Manny said. Both of them walked to Emma's house to study.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss the Girl

A/n: Okay! Update time again! Thanks for your reviews again. BTW, I know you guys are going to like the chapter. Lots of reviews please. (This chapter gets a little R rated) song is Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale

P.S. Remember, **bold** Jay, _italic _Emma.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_

Chapter 4: Kiss the Girl

"Okay everyone to the bus." The teacher said grabbing a few things from his desk and then stood up walking towards the door. Jay was already out the door before Emma stood up walking with Liberty.

"What's his problem?" Liberty asked looking at Emma.

"What? Am I suppose to know?" Emma asked as they piled onto the bus. Jay sat in the back, by himself, with his hat on backwards. Emma turned around and watch the front of the bus and waited for the hospital to come into view. Once they had arrived to the Toronto Memorial Hospital, Emma got off the bus and waited for her teacher to give the group directions. Jay got off and stood behind her.

_Should I ask him why he hasn't talked to me?_

Emma turned around to Jay. "Why haven't you talked to me?" Emma said upset. Jay looked at her with a upset look on his face.

"Why do you care?" Jay said being cold.

**She doesn't want a ride home, that's fine. She doesn't want me to be nice to her, that's fine.**

"Jay, a few days ago, you asked me if I wanted a ride home, and now you're acting completely cold to me." Emma said crossing her arms.

_I was just wondering why he was being so nice, he was growing on me. _

"Emma, lets not fool ourselves. We just got along to do one project. That's it." Jay said as the group started moving towards the hospital. Emma turned away from him upset. Jay rubbed his forehead annoyed. They proceed through the hospital listening to they're teacher drone on about the hospital's history. Emma would turn and look at Jay every now and then but he wouldn't look at her.

**Okay, Jason Hogart, you know for a fact that something about this girl made you happy. Why are you shutting her out?**

Jay stared at Emma every now and then while she was listening to the teacher but as soon as she turned, he would look away.

"Next, we are heading to the Maternity Ward." the teacher said as the students followed. Emma trailed behind the class, just to take a extra look at the new ER system. Jay stayed behind with her.

**Just talk to her. **

"Emma?" Jay said looking at her.

"Jay, what do you want? To be rude to me again?" Emma said turning around.

"Listen, I am sorry for being rude. It's just…" Jay faded off. Emma looked at him.

"Jay, the question was just why." Emma said looking at him.

_Why won't he talk to me? _

"Emma, it's not that simple." Jay said looking at her. Emma turned around looking at him.

"And why not?" Emma said angry. Jay looked at her.

"Because…this is how I feel." Jay said pushing Emma against the wall kissing her. Emma didn't fight it but all the while she was wondering what she was feeling.

_What's he doing? Why is he kissing me?_

**I'm kissing her, finally. **

Jay pulled away looking at her. Emma looked into his eyes for one moment and the moved away. The rest of the field trip was silent between the two. Emma was nervous. When they got back to school, Emma went to her locker and started to walk home.

_He kissed me. Okay, Emma, lets think this out thoroughly. You two have a past, a painful past._

Flashback

Emma sat back after giving Jay a blowjob.

"That wasn't half bad." Jay said cleaning himself up. He threw Emma a towel so she could clean up. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Emma looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just, I've never done anything like that before." Emma said. Jay looked at her.

"Did you like it?" Jay asked. Emma nodded.

End of Flashback

_I don't know what to do. Do I like him?_

Jay headed home to find his dad waiting in the living room for him.

"Jason, sit down!" his father yelled. Jay took a seat next to his dad's. "What did I say about you screwing up?"

"Dad, I haven't done anything. I am keeping up on my studies." Jay said standing up for himself.

"The cops called today, told me that you were involved with some kids drug dealing." he said.

"Dad, that was two months ago. I don't do that anymore." Jay said telling the truth.

"Two months ago or not, you still did it and I have had enough." his dad said. "Pack your shit, your moving out." and with that his dad stood up and left. Over in the corner, Jay's mom stood crying.

"Jason honey, I couldn't do anything." his mom said stepping into the light. He saw that his mom had a black eye.

"Mom, what did he do?" Jay said walking over touching her face. She pulled away.

"Here honey. Take this money and this card. I have already got an apartment set up for you. Doing this behind you're father's back is so hard. The only problem is, I can't give you this much money every month, so you need a job." his mom said.

"Mom, this is going to fast." Jay said.

"I know honey. I am sorry, but if I don't…well, we know what will happen. Only use the credit card if you need it." his Mom said. And with that, Jay was out. Out of his parents life.


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy for This Girl

A/n: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I went back to work yesterday and I had a splitting headache last night, so I couldn't write, but I am back with a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I will try to make as many of your requests as possible, so just be patient. The last chapter was short but sweet. Someone, you know who you are, told me that Jay sound a little bit out of character in the last chapter. Well, I made him like that because, believe it or not, Jay does have a sensitive side. You'll learn more about why he is that way, in upcoming chapters, but for now enjoy this chapter!

P.S. **Bold** is Jay, _Italic _is Emma

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Chapter 5: Crazy For This Girl

"Well, since Spinner is one of your references, and Spinner is a pretty good worker, so I'll give you a chance." the manager of the Dot said. Jay nodded.

"Well, what are my hours?" Jay asked annoyed.

**Cause, god knows I am gonna enjoy working here. **

"Can you start Monday?" the manager asked. Jay nodded knowing that gives him the whole weekend to sort out what was going on in his life.

**Not only am I going to have to figure out why my father is such a asshole, I have to figure out this whole thing with Emma. **

Jay stood up and walked to his car heading for his new apartment. As he was walking out of the door of the Dot, Emma walked towards the door.

"Hey." Jay said looking at Emma's long tan legs. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a tank top with matching flip flops.

_Okay, here we go. _

"Jay, about yesterday…" Emma started to speak but Jay cut her off.

"Yeah, we really need to talk about that." Jay said pulling out his keys from his pocket.

_I feel so bad for saying all the stuff I said to him. _

"I was hoping we could talk over lunch today." Emma said leaning against the doorframe. Jay looks at her and is completely mesmerized by her beauty.

_Please say yes. _

"Well, see I just moved into my apartment, long story short, I can't. Unpacking sucks." Jay said kicking rocks with his feet.

**The one day she is interested in me and I can't do anything. **

_Well that blows half of my day. _

"Oh…" Emma said with her voice trailing off.

"But, if you want, you can help me." Jay said with an inviting look on his face.

_He just invited me to his house, this is so big. _

"Oh, well, I really only have a hour. I have to be back at the house to baby-sit Jack." Emma said.

"Well, spend an hour with me, unpacking. I'll take you home." Jay said trying to convince her. Emma smiled at him.

**Come on Emma, say yes. **

_He does have a way with words. _

"Alright, one hour. Otherwise I will be dead meat." Emma said closing the door of the Dot and heading for Jay's car.

**Yes, I can finally talk to her. Maybe this is what I need to finally fix the problems I've been having. **

_I seriously hope that I am not getting myself in to deep. _

Emma and Jay drove to his new apartment which wasn't half bad. Emma smiled as she saw all of his stuff across the living room.

"Dang, I didn't know you had so much stuff." Emma said looking into one of the boxes. Jay laughed going into the kitchen.

"Do you want a pop or water or something?" Jay asked looking into his fridge.

"Um, a pop." Emma said sitting down on his couch. He brought a coke over to Emma and sat next to her.

_Silence sucks. Just talk Emma stop being a chump. _

**She's sitting on your couch, break the silence.**

"Emma, about yesterday." Jay said looking at her.

"Yeah?" Emma said crossing her legs.

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to." Jay said whittling his thumbs. Emma looked over at him.

"Jay, what happened yesterday was…was something that, well has never really happened to me before. I mean sure, Sean and I made out a lot and well, Chris kissed me before, but a guy has never kissed me the way you did." Emma said placing her can of pop on the coffee table.

**So…she liked it. Go Jay, it's your birthday. **

_I can't believe I just told him that.  
_

Jay and Emma starting to unpack. There really wasn't any talk about the kiss after what Emma had told him. He was to afraid to touch that subject. They just quietly unpack some of his stuff, with the occasional joke or two. An hour flew by and Emma had to be home. Jay drove her back to her house to find Mr. Simpson waiting in the driveway for her.

**Oh shit, we're in trouble.**

_Snake! Stop embarrassing me. _

"Emma, get in the house." Snake said standing in front of Jay's car. Jay got out of his car.

"Listen sir, I just gave her a ride home, no funny business." Jay said trying to convince him to not kill him.

**This time I actually mean it. We didn't do anything. I just stared into her beautiful eyes for an hour. **

"Go home Jason." Snake said. Emma smiled at Jay from the stairs and Jay smiled back. He got into his car and drove off. Emma stood on the steps until she couldn't see his car anymore.

**I don't care how crazy Mr. Simpson is, I am going to kiss Emma again. **

_He is so embarrassing. I bet Jay doesn't want to like me now knowing the Snake will break his legs. _

"Emma, I am surprised by this." Snake said turning to look at her.

"What?" Emma said innocently.

"Hanging around Jason Hogart? What the hell are you thinking? He gave you a STD." Snake said raising his voice. Spike came out holding Jack.

"For you're information he said he was sorry and I like him." Emma said stomping off. Snake looked at Spike with an upset look upon his face.

_You are not going to ruin this for me again. _

"After all he did to her, she still likes him?" Snake said angry. Snake stomped off to the car while Spike handed Jack over to Emma.

"I'm sorry honey. He'll cool down." Spike said heading to the car. Emma nodded and went back into the house to hear the phone ringing. She put Jack down in his play pin and reached for the cordless phone.

_Hogart J._ , the Caller ID said. Emma smiled.

"Hi Jay." Emma said.

"Hi." Jay said.

"Sorry about Snake. He tends to get a little aggressive." Emma laughed.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to say thanks, for talking with me." Jay said smiling on his end of the phone.

"No problem." Emma smiled. They talked for awhile but then hung up. Emma was starting to like Jay.

_Jay Hogart, who would have known. _


	6. Chapter 6: She Will Be Loved

A/n: Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in the last week and a half and I have no excuse for me not doing it. Pure laziness, plus my boyfriend is in town from college for the weekend so I have been spending my time with him, school started, and work is becoming a everyday thing. I saw World Trade Center, it's such a good movie, so sad though. Anyways, I am updating. This chapter should be good. Thanks for all the comments last chapter. Song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

P.S. **bold **is Jay, _italic _is Emma.

Chapter 6: She Will Be Loved

Emma sat in her room looking through her Seventeen magizine. She turned her head and looked at her clock. It read 11:30 pm and she was still waiting for her parents to get home from having dinner and shopping. She had Jack's baby monitor next to her bed as she laid back closing her eyes. Her stomach was rumbling for food but Emma didn't want to eat. She stood up and went to her small closet looking through her things sorting out what she wanted to wear to school Monday.

_This is ridiculous Emma. You're spending your looking at clothes for school and it's a Saturday night. _

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and turned her body.

_Emma, your not doing this again. Eat something, even a apple would work. _

Emma walked up the steps and went to fridge pulling out an apple and took a big bite out of it. Just then, Snake and Spike walked into the house carrying a few bags.

"Hey honey." Spike said smiling putting some of the bags on the counter. Emma smiled as she threw the half-eaten apple away. Snake looked at her and then looked away.

"So, what did you buy at the Outlet Mall?" Emma asked searching through the bags.

"A bunch of clothes for Jack. You're grandmother insisted. I also bought you some of these clothes." Spike said pulling out a few skirts and a few shirts.

_Great, more things I have to make my body fit into. _

"Oh thanks mom, their cute." Emma said grabbing them.

"Honey, have you eaten? I don't see any pizza boxes." Spike said searching the kitchen.

"Oh, I wasn't hungry." Emma said looking at her feet. Snake looked at her and was confused.

"Emma, you were just eating a apple and you say your not hungry?" Snake said looking at her. Spike looked at her.

"Well, I had a small appetite for a apple and I didn't want it." Emma said rolling her eyes.

_What in the hell? Why are they badgering me?_

Spike looked at her worried. She touched Emma's shoulder.

"Honey, if you are doing it again, tell us." Spike said hugging her. Emma pulled away.

"I am not being Anorexic again." Emma said shouting.

"Emma calm down, you'll wake Jack up." Snake said.

_I am not gonna take this. _

Emma gave Snake and Spike dirty looks then ran out the front door heading for a place she thought she would never see again.

Jay sat in the ravine with Spinner by his side. They both had a beer in hand and were laughing their asses off on some jokes that one of the guys was throwing around. Emma appeared out the fog seeing Jay sitting on the picnic table, just like the first night she saw him in the ravine. Jay looked up seeing Emma walking towards him. Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Jay said standing up.

**Why is she crying? What did Mr. Simpson do now?**

"Mom and Snake, I can't take it." Emma said crying into her hands. Jay pulled her into a hug, not knowing Spinner was laughing his ass of at Emma and him hugging.

"Do you want to talk?" Jay asked pulling away from her throwing his beer can into the trash can. Emma nodded and Jay held her hand leading her to his car.

**This is my chance. **

_At least he cares enough to talk to me. _

Emma and Jay climbed into the orange Honda Civic and he looked at her.

"Jay, do you ever get that feeling where you think you're parents are disappointed in you?" Emma asked wiping her tears.

**ALL THE TIME!**

"Yeah, Emma, I think all of us do." Jay said leaning his chair back getting comfortable.

"Well, awhile back, I had a problem with my weight." Emma said looking down at her hands.

"Well, I knew you were having problems. I remember seeing you collapse on the floor of Degrassi." Jay said remembering.

"It was because I didn't eat. I would also throw up my food." Emma said.

"So you were Anorexic?" Jay asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, I was. So my parents come home tonight thinking I am again. I'm not really." Emma said starting to cry. Jay grabbed her hand reassuring her everything would be okay.

"Remember that day you tripped Rick at the Dot?" Jay said laying his head on the headrest in the car.

"Yeah." Emma said with regret in her eyes.

"Well, I knew he was gonna hurt you. Just by the look in his eyes. The way he was clenching his fists. I had to jump in. Abuse to women is wrong." Jay said rubbing the knuckles of her hand. Emma said and leaned towards Jay laying her head on his shoulder.

"The one thing I will always remember about you Jay is when we drove Sean up to Wassga Beach and we went to the beach and you dug me into the sand. That was so much fun." Emma laughed thinking back on good times.

"You're the only girl who ever got me into the sand." He laughed. There was a silence, a long silence.

_Here comes the moment we talk about the van. _

**I wish that it would have happened on good terms. **

"The night we were together, you know, sexually, it was great, even though, what you gave me wasn't so great." Emma said looking at him.

"I enjoyed it." Jay smiled.

**Of course I enjoyed a blowjob. Emma giving it to me was just a perk. **

"And, I wish I would have never gave you that STD." Jay said.

"And blah blah blah, we heard it all. I would rather never remember having a STD. To many guys teased me about it after the play. It really hurt me, but what I felt about myself after awhile was disgust." Emma said. "But I will never forget that I liked you, a lot."

"I was so jealous of Dracula boy." Jay laughed. "But I also made you jealous with Alex." Emma nodded.

"And it turned out that she was gay." Emma laughed a little. Jay laughed with her. Jay leaned in and put his hands on her face. Emma closed her eyes and leaned in closer and finally Jay and Emma's lips touched. Emma parted her lips and Jay's tongue entered her mouth. After making out for about 2 minutes, Emma pulled away smiling.

**How could I not see anything in this beautiful blonde beauty?**

"This talk really helped me." Emma smiled wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'm glad." Jay said as they both got out of the car.

"Listen, I should be heading home. How about I come over tomorrow and we can hang out." Emma said looking at him. He looked at her and leaning in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Emma said and walked off with Jay looking at her ass.

**SCORE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Perfect Day

A/n: Okay, back with a new chapter. I want to thank the few people that gave me chapter reviews, but I would like a lot more, even critism. Enjoy. Song is by Clay Aiken

_Theres a look in her eyes,  
It makes me feel alright.  
It lights the perfect sky,  
That I couldnt see before_

Chapter 7: Perfect Day

Emma woke up to find her mom doing laundry. Emma sat up in her bed looking at her alarm clock which said 11:30 AM.

"Morning Em." Spike said coming over to her bed. Emma looked at her wondering if Snake and Spike were still mad.

"You're talking to me?" Emma said standing up putting her slippers on.

"Snake and I realized we were both out of the wrong last night. We can't just automatically assume that your not eating because you didn't order pizza." Spike said laughing.

"Mom, I am fine. I'm just really stressed lately." Emma said going to her closet looking for some clothes.

"What do you have planned today?" Spike said folding some clothes and putting them in a basket.

"Hanging out with…Manny." Emma said hesitating to say Jay's name. Spike smiled and nodded.

"Okay, what time will you be home?" Spike said picking up the basket and holding it.

"Well, I am gonna get dressed and head over there, maybe like 5 or 6. If it's any later, I will call you." Emma said rummaging through her closet. Spike nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" Spike said from the top of the steps.

_God no, then you will know I am going to Jay's._

"No, I'll walk." Emma said. Within the hour, she had showered and dressed leaving the house. She walked towards Jay's apartment with a smile on her face.

"Dude, what are you thinking inviting a girl like her over here?" Spinner said drinking a beer on the couch.

"Spinner, I like her. You may think she's annoying…" Jay said but was cut off by Spinner.

"And flat chested and boring. Dude, are you just trying to tap her ass?" Spinner asked standing up.

**That would be nice but no. I really do like her. **

"Spinner, get out, she will be here any minute." Jay said throwing Spinner out. Emma walked up the stairs of Jay's apartment complex reaching his door.

_Don't do anything to drastic Emma. _

Spinner walked to the door opening it seeing Emma.

"Well if it isn't nature freak herself. Come to get another STD?" Spinner said walking out the door. Jay flipped off Spinner as he exited. Emma came in and shut the door behind her.

**God, she looks so hot. Calm yourself down Hogart, you don't want to get a boner in front of her. I'm not Spinner. **

"Glad you decided to come." Jay said smiling. Emma walked over to him putting her purse on the counter.

_This is so weird. I mean, a whole day with Jay, I am starting to like this. _

"I couldn't just not come." Emma said getting a little closer to him. Jay smiled and turned away teasing her.

"Thought we could talk, about things." Jay said taking a seat on the couch. Emma looked at him and followed.

**Okay, I either tell her what I want now or I don't get it at all. **

"Yeah…" Emma said.

"I want you, all of you." Jay said touching her shoulder. Emma looked at him and smiled.

"All of me?" Emma asked wondering.

_I hope he just doesn't want sex. _

"No funny business, I like you Emma." Jay said looking at his hands. "For the first time in a long time, I am falling for someone and that someone is you." Jay said pulling her into a kiss. After a few moments of making out, Emma pulled away smiling.

"All of me?" Emma smiled laughing. "So, what are you saying Jay, you want me to be your girlfriend?"

**YES! YES! YES! AND YES! **

"Yes, I mean, I haven't been very good with having girlfriends, but I will try. I want to try with you." Jay said running his hand over her cheek.

"Yes…" Emma said pulling him into a kiss. A few minutes of happiness, Emma and Jay decided to run to the store to get some ice cream for the movie they were gonna watch, but Emma and Jay still didn't want to budge from the couch and Spinner just walked in while they were making out.

"Jay, I forgot my…" Spinner saw the two making out and started to laugh.

**What the hell?**

"Spinner!" Jay said pulling away from Emma.

"Dude we really need to talk." Spinner said. Emma stood up.

"I'll go run and get the ice cream." Emma said grabbing her purse. Jay smiled as Emma leaned down and kissed him goodbye. Emma left and Spinner took her seat on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Spinner asked. "What is going on?"

"Spin, Emma and I are dating." Jay said in a daze.

"She has got you whipped or something. The Jay Hogart I know would have made fun of her and push her out on her ass, after using her for sex." Spinner said.

"Well, Spinner, I am not gonna do that because, I am not like that anymore. I might have found my purpose and your trying to ruin it." Jay said standing up angry.

"I am trying to help you. Your falling into her spell, just like Sean did." Spinner said following him to the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna have you ruin the one good thing that is going for me." Jay said opening the door and waiting for him to walk out.

"You're really gonna regret the day that you didn't listen to me. I'm gonna come right back at you in your face and laugh." Spinner said walking out. Jay watched him leave and waited for Emma to get back.

**Why are people trying to sabotage all that I have?**

Emma came back with a gallon of vanilla ice cream and a grumpy look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" Jay said looking at her.

"Mom call, Jack needs a babysitter, and I'm the first choice. My mom won't let me turn it down." Emma said upset.

"Let me take you home at least." Jay said.

"I kinda told my mom that I was at Manny's." Emma said with a sour look on her face.

"Oh well, I'll drop you off a block from your house." and with that Jay and Emma were gone.


	8. Deleted Scene: Dirty Little Secret

A/n: This is a special, deleted scene from my idea of what happened in the van during Secret part 1. I decided to do this to give everyone a gift, even though it's my birthday! Or it was yesterday! Yay! Chapter 8 will be up soon. This is just for fun. So, enjoy! THIS SCENE IS NC-17!

P.S. May have some repeats from the show. I do not own anything.

Deleted Scene: Dirty Little Secret

Emma walked into Bennett Park around 10:30 at night. She had gone with the intent to tell Jay to go to hell, but for some reason, something was digging at her deep inside her to just stay at the Ravine. Emma saw a bunch of guys talking and hanging out by the bonfire that was glowing in the middle of the Ravine and from the distance, Emma saw Jay sitting on the table, holding one of those famous bracelets. Emma walked over to him and she looked at him. Jay looked up and saw her.

"You already had the tour." Jay said still playing with the bracelet. Emma looked at him with her eyes with passion, but for some reason, she couldn't find herself to tell him off.

"Show me again." Emma said in a quiet voice. Jay looked at her. "Show me again for real." Emma said trying to understand what in the hell she was doing. Her mind was telling her to go but her heart was telling her to stay.

"After you." Jay said motioning his head to the van. Emma walked in front of him as she walked to the van. Jay followed behind and saw her crawling into the van. After he was in, he shut the door and locked it. Emma sat back on the shag bean bag that was in the corner of the van. Jay sat back and looked at her.

"Listen, I know for a fact that this is probably your first time." Jay said laughing.

"How do you know that?" Emma said angry.

"Come on, don't fool yourself, your Emma Nelson." Jay said sitting back. Emma looked at him and nodded.

"You're right I've never done this." Emma said clasping her hands. Jay looked at her and moved closer touching her hands.

"I'm not gonna bit." Jay said looking at her with care. Emma didn't understand what was going on, he was actually caring about her feelings.

"I know, you just gotta help me here." Emma said nervously moving towards him.

"Well get comfortable, we can be in here all night if you want." Jay said laughing. Emma looked at him with pleading eyes and Jay stopped laughing. "Just take your time, okay?" Jay said taking off his button up shirt and his t-shirt underneath. Emma took off her flipflops and leaned back. Jay just looked at her and smiled. 'How cute she looks when she was nervous.' Jay thought in his mind.

"Tell me when your ready." Emma said looking at Jay who was relaxing against another ugly beanbag.

"I'm ready, but your not are you?" Jay asked asked. Emma got on her knees.

"I'm not gonna back out." Emma said reaching for his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants. Jay smiled and ran his hand to her face rubbing her face then moving his hand through her hair. Emma all of the sudden felt safe. Emma pulled his jean down a little then pulled out his member smiling.

"You're turning into a bad girl." Jay said watching her play with him. Emma smiled and got into it more then she wanted too. She took him into her hand and she moved her hand up and down over it. Jay looked down at Emma and smiled.

"Oh Emma..." Jay moaned a little. Emma smiled feeling good that she was making him feel good. She knew what she had to do. She opened her mouth and leaned down putting him into her mouth. Jay moaned louder and Emma made some noises to make Jay moan louder.

"You like that?" Emma asked teasing him and Jay nodded in pleasure. After about 20 minutes of pleasing him, he finally reached his climax and came. She cleaned herslf and Jay smiled pushing her back a little bit.

"Now its my turn to please you." Jay said rubbing his hands over her breasts. Emma pushed away and put her flipflops back on.

"I have to go before my folks come looking for me." Emma said feeling bad because she wanted it just as bad as he wanted to give it to her. Jay pulled her into a kiss. Emma didn't fight it this time and she put her arms around his neck. Finally she pulled away and then smiled starting to leave.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" Jay said pulling a braclet out of his pocket. Emma smiled holding out her hands and he put it on her. One more kiss filled the air and then they both exited the van with the thought of what they did still in her mind.


	9. Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secret

A/n: Well, I am back with a new chapter and let me just say, I am loving the reviews! I want to thank all of you who are sticking with me through the story. I have had major writers block these past weeks and I am trying to get over it. song is by all-american rejects

PS this is the shortest chapter, but I have writers block. Next chapter will be better.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secret

Jay looked at Emma, who was sitting next to him in his car outside of Degrassi about few blocks away. She looked at her hands and listened to the sound of Jay's radio playing into the background.

"Jay, its just better that we keep quiet for a little bit. God only knows what Manny would think." Emma said as she leaned her head against the headrest.

"I don't care. You know me, I don't give a shit about what other people say about me." Jay said.

**I really don't. I just normally fight them off with a stick. **

"Yeah, but Jay, remember, my step dad, Manny, and all the other's that will try to beat you up." Emma said looking at him with pleading eyes.

_I just wish that the school would be more accepting to us. _

"Okay, so, your step dad I understand, Manny, she would cry if she broke a nail." Jay said laughing.

"Please, for me, until we can break the news to the rest of the world." Emma said leaning over to him with puckered lips. Jay smiled looking at the pink lips that he so wanted to kiss.

**Oh no, she brought out the big guns. **

"Alright! Fine, we won't tell anyone." Jay said kissing her. Emma jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way to Degrassi.

**There she goes with the running again…damn!**

Jay parked his car and walked into the doors seeing Emma talking with Manny, Liberty, and JT. She smiled at him without trying to draw attention to herself. Jay smiled and walked to his locker. Once there, he opened the door finding his books. He closed his locker and saw Alex standing there.

"Hey!" Alex said hugging him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate?" Jay laughed looking at her.

"Came to pick up some of my records and then I saw you. How's life?" Alex said smiling.

**Wonderful! Emma Nelson is in my life. **

"Okay, you know, school kind of sucks, but I got to do it." Jay said leaning against his locker. Alex looked at him.

"Special woman in your life?" Alex said grasping her purse.

**I can't tell her, I promised Emma.**

"Nah! Jay Hogart isn't a one woman man." Jay laughed.

"You were with me at one time." Alex laughed pulling out her car keys.

"Well, times have changed. Listen, I have class, maybe we could catch up later." Jay said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Since when did you go to class?" Alex asked.

"Since I needed to graduate." Jay laughed starting to walk off. Alex waved goodbye and walked out the front door. Emma saw Alex and tried not to be annoyed. Alex looked at Emma with her vicious eyes.

"Hey flat chest." Alex said walking out the door.

"Oh, how amusing." Emma said.

_Why does she have to be rude to me? She would be so rude if I told her I was dating her ex. _

Emma walked to her first class, which happened to be with Jay. Emma was smiling up a storm and none of her friends knew why. She sat down in her seat and then saw Jay walk in. Jay smiled then sat in the seat behind her. The whole class Jay couldn't stop thinking of Emma and Emma couldn't stop thinking of Jay.


	10. Chapter 9: Hanging by a Moment

A/n: Been awhile since a update. Enjoy this chapter, I sure did making it. Also, I was watching Season 4 Box set and I realized a few things, Spinner (during Islands in the Stream) is a major jerk, but then I like Season 5/6 Spinner. Also, the whole Sean and Ellie relationship gets even cuter watching it in a big screen TV! Hehe! I am working on more chapters after this. song by lifehouse

_letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Chapter 9: Hanging by a Moment

Emma's eyes sprung open with her body in a cold sweat. Her blonde hair was sticking to her cheeks and she was sweating a lot. She sat up in her bed and looked at her clock which read 4:30 in the morning. Her dreams of the shooting, came and went, but that particular dream woke her up even worst then the others do. She was to scared to fall asleep again. She reached for her cell phone on her bedside table and flipped the top up.

_Should I call him? He told me to call him if ever needed too._

She went to the contacts on her phone and she press 2 on her speed dial which was Jay's cell number. She heard the line ringing. Jay laid in his big bed with his blanket over his head. He heard a loud ring in the room and he just tried to ignore it but he reached his hand over to look at his ID. It was burry but he saw Emma's number and her picture show up.

**Okay Emma, you know I like you, but sweetie, it's 4:30 in the morning. **

Jay opened his phone and spoke with a groggy voice.

"This better be good." Jay said with a little laugh. Emma smiled on her end of the phone.

"Do you ever think about last year?" Emma asked gripping her phone.

"What?" Jay said sinking in his pillow.

"You know, the shooting." Emma said closing her eyes. Jay's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed.

**Where did this come from?**

"Yeah, I do sometimes." Jay said turning on the light in his bedroom. He was starting to get that guilty feeling in his stomach.

"Ever since it happened something about me hasn't been the same." Emma said into the phone with deep sadness. Jay was rubbing his forehead on the other end. Emma and Jay went silent for a moment then she started to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep." Emma said starting to hang up.

"No, its okay. I was just thinking. Do you want to go get breakfast? We have to be up in an hour and a half anyways, unless you aren't a morning person." Jay said running his hands threw his shaggy hair.

"I am a morning person actually, but I don't know if I could sneak out of here." Emma said standing up from her bed in her pink pajama pants and tank top.

"Well, one thing, I know I'm not a morning person." Jay laughed rubbing one eye with his hand. They both went quiet and then Emma spoke up.

"I can meet you in the park in twenty minutes." Emma said looking at her clock. Jay stood up and smiled.

"Okay." Was all Jay could say as he jumped up and hung up the phone. About 20 minutes later, Jay saw Emma sitting on a picnic table in her blue jeans and a snug hoodie. Jay smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey." Jay said sitting next to her and kissing her on the cheek. Emma looked at him and smiled will playing with the string on her sweater.

"Why do things happen that are completely horrible?" Emma said pushing her bangs behind her ears.

"Well, the world is full of unsolved problems." Jay said folding his hands together. Emma rubbed her forehead and then turned to him.

"No matter how hard I tried to be nice to Rick, something just didn't seem right." Emma said shoving her hands into her pocket.

"Oh and I was a saint huh? I was really mean to him and no matter how much armor I put up to guard me for what other people said about me, it still killed me on the inside." Jay said admitting it to someone for the first time. Emma laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, as my grandma always says, healing comes in time." Emma said grabbing his hand. Jay wasn't use to feeling such affection from a girl, Alex barely touch his hand.

"You know, I never really understood that phrase." Jay said pulling away for a moment.

"Healing does come in time. Healing of the heart, mind, and soul. Jay, you don't have to hide anything from me. Did something happen that your not telling me?" Emma asked as she walked him stand up and walk around kicking rocks. Jay turned his head and looked at her.

"That is one reason why I like you so much. You have so much wisdom, more then I'll ever have." Jay said looking down. Emma looked at him and stood up slugging him in the shoulder.

"Don't say that!" Emma yelled. He shrugged a little bit then laughed. Emma smiled and hugged him making him feel a whole lot better.

"Alright, in my car, I brought two cups of chocolate milk and 2 bagels, interested?" Jay asked motioning to the car. Emma smiled and nodded as they walked to the car. Once they got there, they climbed in and they started to eat the breakfast that Jay had brought.

"I am so glad you brought this. I was dying of hunger." Emma said digging into her bagel.

"Technically this is our first date, if you think about it." Jay said before taking a sip of his milk. Emma smiled and continued to eat, then she pulled away from the bagel and looked at him.

"Manny was getting upset with me yesterday, she wanted to know why I was staring at you at lunch yesterday." Emma said a little upset. "I told her I wasn't and then she lectured me for a half an hour about why you ruined my life." She said staring out he window.

"Listen, this weekend, we are spending time together okay, no one has to know, but I don't care if they do, you know that right." Jay said and Emma nodded. For the next hour the two talked and then Emma walked home to grab her bag for school. Snake and Spike didn't even realize she was gone, but they soon would realize who Emma is with all the time.


	11. Chapter 10: Candy man

A/n: I know what you guys are going to say. Why haven't you updated?! Well, my answer is because I have been so busy! But I am updating now and I promise, more updates within the week.

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman  
Say what?  
A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman  
(say a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman)  
A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman  
_

Chapter 10: You're sweet chocolate, sugar coated, Candy man

Emma unlocked the door to her front house as fast as she could. She heard the phone ringing and didn't want to miss the call. Once in, she ran to the phone as answered it.

"Nelson residence, Emma speaking." She said with light breath.

"Emma, hi. It's Joey. Is Snake or Spike around?" Joey asked.

"No, but they should be home any minute, want me to take a message?" Emma asked.

"Well, would you just tell them that instead of eating at the Merlot, we're just gonna eat at the house." Joey said on the line.

_Going out, since when? Who's watching Jack?_

"Um, sure." Emma said then hung the phone up. Emma found herself dialing Spike's cell number. Once dialed, she heard it ringing.

"Hey honey." Spike said.

"Mom, Joey called, he said dinner is at his house now." Emma said.

"Okay honey thanks for telling me." Spike said.

"Who's watching Jack tonight?" Emma said.

"You are remember." Spike said. "Honey, I am sorry but I have to go. I will see you in a hour." And with that, she hung up the phone.

_Why doesn't anyone ask me anything around here?_

An hour later, Spike and Snake were out the door and Jack was in front of the TV laughing at whatever cartoon was playing. Emma was sitting in the window seat searching the streets for the particular orange vision she wanted to see all day. Within minutes, Jay's car pulled into the drive and she smiled jumping of the seat. Jack looked at her then stared back at the TV.

_On the plus side of the folks going out, Jay can come over. _

"Hey sexy." Jay said as Emma opened the door. Emma jumped in his arms and hugged him.

_This just feels right, no matter what anyone says._

**Damn her nipples are hard. **(What a sensitive thought Jay?)

"Emmy, who's here?" Jack said walking over to the front door.

"Jack this is Jay." Emma said smiling.

"Hi Jay! I'm Jack. What's your favorite color?" Jack said smiling.

"My favorite color is black." Jay laughed.

"Jack, why aren't you watching cartoons?" Emma asked hugging Jay's waist.

"It's over and I need someone to play with." Jack said staring at Jay. Jay looked at him and pointed to himself and Jack nodded.

"You don't have to Jay." Emma said turning to him. Jay smiled at her.

"Your right, I don't, but I want too." Jay said letting her go and heading to the living room to Jack.

"Fine, I can make dinner for you guys." Emma smiled looking down at the two of them.

**So this is what it's like to have a little brother. **

_They are so cute just like a family. _

Within 20 minutes, Emma made a delicious vegetarian meal. Jay and Jack sat down at the table and Jay looked the roast on the plate.

"Wow, this turkey looks good." Jay said helping Emma pour the water.

"Oh, its not turkey, its tofurkey." Emma said.

"Tofurkey, as in Tofu?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Emma said setting the table.

**She doesn't eat meat. Hehe, dirty thought, she does like some meat. **

After dinner, Jack was tried enough to go to sleep so Emma walked him upstairs and put him to bed. When Emma came downstairs finding Jay sitting on the couch.

"Comfortable?" Emma asked.

"Very, but with you in my arms, it would be a lot more comfortable." Jay said opening his arms. Emma landed in them and within minutes they were making out which made them lose track of time.

"EMMA!" Spike screamed from the door. Emma pulled away from Jay's lips and saw Spike and Snake staring at them.

Cliff hanger ohhhh!!!! Sorry guys I promise a new chapter soon. I am having trouble headache's lately, I am getting glasses so I promise, a new chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 11: We're Not Gonna Take It

A/n: Okay, so it didn't take me as long as last time to update. So yeah, remember in the last chapter I told you guys I might need glasses. Well, the might is now a for sure, so I will be adjusting my eyes to them so bear with me! Enjoy! song by twisted sister

PS: As most of you know I hate JALEX and love PALEX so the Jay and Alex talk in this is just as friends. Gapesh!

_Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

Chapter 11: We're not gonna take it

"Mom!" Emma yelled jumping off of Jay. Jay reached down and grabbed his hat which had fallen on the floor. Snake clenched his fists.

**Oh shit, I'm in trouble. **

_Gosh Snake, your embarrassing me. _

"So, it's him!" Snake said getting angry. Emma looked over at Jay who was staring at the floor.

"He has a name." Emma said defensively.

"Yeah, what is it? Bottom feeder?" Snake said.

_Don't call him that._

**Do I really need this?**

"Stop!" Emma yelled.

"Listen, Mr. Simpson, I know you didn't catch us in the best position but…" Jay started to talk but Snake cut him off.

"Don't stay a word! Your not allowed to talk." Snaked screamed. Spike looked over at Emma who was almost in tears.

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm outta here." Jay said leaving not even paying any attention to Emma. Emma started to run after him but Snake stopped her.

"Don't Emma, let him go." Snake said. Spike looked at the floor while Emma went to her room crying. Jay was already halfway to the ravine by then. He pulled up to the ravine in his car and got out upset and angry. He saw Spinner and went over to drink away his pain.

"Jay!" Spinner said running over to him.

"Don't say anything and give me a beer." Jay said angry.

"So, I assume flat chest is out of the picture?" Spinner asked laughing and for once Jay didn't defend her. Meanwhile, Emma sat in her room crying on her bed. She heard her cell phone ring and saw Manny's number pop up.

"Hello?" Emma said in tears.

"Em, what's wrong?" Manny said.

"Kissing, caught, parents…" Emma said through tears.

"What? Slow down."

"Come over and I'll tell you the whole story!" Emma said needy.

"Alright, give me a few minutes." and with that, Manny hung up and rushed over. Emma saw Manny crawl through the small window in her basement and rush to her bed side.

_I probably looked totally pathetic to her. _

"It's over, he said he didn't need this and he left." Emma crying into Manny's hands.

"Who Em?" Manny said patting her back.

"Jay…" Emma sobbed off.

"Wait a second? Jay! Jay Hogart!" Manny said standing up.

"It's a long story Manny, but it's over." Emma said and all Manny could do was sit and pat her back trying to understand what was going on.

_The cats out of the bag._

"Hey stranger." Alex said walking up to Jay sitting on a lawn chair in the ravine. Jay looked up then faded off again. "You okay."

"Can you tell me why parents suck?" Jay asked staring at his beer.

**Yeah, more importantly Mr. Simpson. **

"Well, lets check out my info here, I have a mom who is a whore and a dad I have never met. I don't think I should answer that due to my situation. What's going on Jay? Parents again?" Alex said grabbing a beer from the cooler next to her.

"No, for once in my life. Can you answer another question for me?" Jay looked over at her.

"Depends, what is it?" Alex laughed.

"Why are all women the same?" Jay said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, yes, finally, a question I can answer…because we are women. Trust someone who is a woman and is dating a woman." Alex laughed. "Jay, where is this all coming from?"

"You don't wanna know." Jay said fixing his hat. Alex looked at him.

**If she finds out how I feel about Emma, lord will only know what happens. Then again, I pretty much ruined my chance with Emma.**

"Jay, this isn't you." Alex said trying to figure him out. "It's her huh?" Alex said scratching her head.

"Who do you think her is?" Jay said.

**I hate playing games.**

"Emma…Jay you can't fool me. I saw you with her in the back alley of the Dot. It was like 3 days ago. I wanted to smoke and of course Paige doesn't like it so I took a walk around the building to find you and Emma kissing on the hood of your car. Besides, for a while, I knew she was it for you, no matter how flat chested or how big of a activist she was." Alex smiled. "And I'm just glad that you found someone. I mean when it was just me and you, it was like…we knew each other. We kinda grew up around similar things, even though your rich and I'm poor. We had the same interests and the same ideas on what we wanted, but no matter how hard I tried to love you, I realize I couldn't. I love you as a friend. Beside, I thought I was a lesbian way before we started to date." Alex laughed.

**Oh thank god, it wasn't me then. **

"I knew it wasn't true love Alex. We are just really close friends. You are one of my best friends." Jay smiled. "But the whole Emma thing, its pretty much over. She probably doesn't wanna see my face again. I walked out on her tonight because I got pissed when Simpson kept saying shit about me. I feel really bad but I have a feeling she won't forgive me." Jay said watching the fire that was burning in the pit.

"Go talk to her, do something. Don't let that go." Alex said.

"Sometimes, especially around Spinner, I feel like Emma and I don't connect and I am worried that could break us up." Jay said upset.

"Just because you don't like the same things as her doesn't mean it will go downhill. Who is telling you this shit?" Alex asked. Jay laughed and pointed to Spinner. He looked over and then went back to necking with Kayla. "Don't listen to him! Obviously!" Alex yelled hitting him playfully in the head. Jay smiled and laughed.

"Its great just to be friends again." Jay laughed.

"But just because your dating cause girl doesn't mean I have to be completely nice to her." Alex laughed and they both finished their beers laughing. Alex left after the beers leaving Jay with words of wisdom to talk to Emma.


	13. Chapter 12: I Got Nerve

A/n: Right into the chapter then! HEHE song from hannah montana

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away  
When life gets bad_

Chapter 12: I Got Nerve

_Ugh, my eyes sting._

Emma rolled over and looked at her alarm clock which read 11:55 AM. She rubbed her eyes and sat up still seeing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. Automatically, she remembered all the crap that had went on the night before. Standing up slowly, she pulled her messy hair into a ponytail and then she rubbed her eyes once again. She picked up her cell phone and saw that she missed a few calls, two from Manny and one from him. Of course he didn't leave a voicemail which made Emma mad.

_I am not apologizing for something I didn't do. _

Emma put her phone down and rushed over to her bathroom and started the shower. She felt the warm water on her hand, which meant it was ready for her.

"Emma, are you okay? You know, last night, Snake was just trying to protect you." Spike said passing by her to do the laundry.

"Whatever, I really don't care." Emma said closing the door on her mother's face.

_There she goes trying to make excuse to make me forgive them. _

Jay sat on his couch staring at his cell phone wondering why Emma hasn't called him. Sure he didn't leave a message, but she should know by now that he never left messages.

**I can't leave a voicemail, either way. I feel to ashamed. **

Suddenly his phone rang and he grabbed it immediately hoping it was Emma but he saw that is was an out or area number.

"Hello?" Jay said answering his phone.

"Jay, man!" It sounded like Sean.

"Hey Sean!" Jay said uneasy. For some reason, which he knew exactly what it was, he couldn't talk to Sean the same way he normally could.

"Its been awhile." Sean said laughing. "I was just calling to say hi and I have some news."

"News, what did you do this time Cameron?" Jay laughed loudly.

"Its not what I've done, its what I'm going to do. First off, I am moving back or so I think." Sean answered through the phone. Jay got uneasy on the other side, worse then he already was.

"Coming back? Aren't you finishing high school there?" Jay asked.

"I can finish high school anywhere." Sean said, suddenly Jay's other line started to ring and Jay noticed it was Emma.

"Listen Sean, I gotta go, I have another call. Can you call me back?" Jay said trying to hurry.

"Sure man, listen, I will be in town Monday okay! Bye man." Sean said hanging up but it was to late for Jay to pick up the other line, Emma had hung up.

**Shit! Now I have two problems…Sean's coming back and Emma.**

Luckily, Emma left a voicemail.

"Jay, noticed you called but didn't leave a message, if you care enough to see me, I will be at the mall around 12:30." Emma said in a cold voice. Jay shivered when he heard. Emma has never sounded that cold in her voice. She must have been pissed with a capital P.

**I hate it when we fight. Although, I love the way Emma looks when she does it. So much sexual tension. Okay Hogart, get your head out of the gutter and go to the mall. **

Jay parked his car by the food court of the mall. He noticed a few graduates of Degrassi, Marco and Paige snacking outside in the café and chatting about the days recent events. Jay ignored them and headed into the mall searching for Emma. He looked at his cell phone and saw the time which read, 12:55 PM. He had been late, not that it was his fault. His damn landlord had to sit there and talk about worthless stuff on a routine check. He headed straight to her favorite shop in the mall, Natural Hemp, a store dedicated to environmental alternatives to clothing without causing harm to the universe. He didn't see her so he searched the mall up and down.

_Okay, he's not here Emma, don't kid yourself. _

Emma sat at a table in the food court looking at her strawberry smoothie. She actually thought that he would come and see her. She was gullible for thinking that way. She stared at her phone which read 1:15 and she closed it sliding it into or purse. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She stood up and grabbed her purse as she was getting ready to go.

"Emma!" a voice rang about 20 feet away behind her. Emma turned around to see Jay holding his knees out of breath. She looked at him and laugh.

_Look at him, all out of breath, that is so cute. _

**Damn this girl she be thankful I ran around this mall for her. **

"Jay." Emma said impatiently.

"I looked everywhere for you." Jay said before taking a deep breath and standing up straight.

"Well, you found me." Emma said smiling. Automatically, she knew right then, everything was better. Jay smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

**This makes it all worthwhile. **

"You are the hardest person to find." Jay said playfully. Emma said and put her arms around his neck.

"Jay, honey, I have been sitting in this food court since 12:35." Emma laughed and Jay laughed.

**I walked right by her, I didn't even have to do all that walking. **

_He is adorable. _

Emma and Jay sat at the same table she was drinking her smoothie at.

"Are you hungry? Do you want lunch?" Jay asked Emma looking around for a good restranut.

"Sure, get me anything, I am not that hungry." Emma said trying to push the subject of food off. Jay got up and brought back some pizza for the bought of them.

"Here, greasy pizza." Jay said fooling around.

"Did you notice something?" Emma said smiling.

"What?" Jay said completely puzzled.

"We're in public and talking. I could…" Emma leaned in and kissed Jay on the lips. "Kiss you and we don't have to hide it." Jay smiled at her and they continued to talk about things such as the night before when Snake went crazy and Jay feeling really sorry.

"Emma…" Jay said not wanting to bring Sean up.

"Yeah?" Emma said taking small bits of the pizza.

"Sean…" was all Jay could spit out. Emma spit out her drink.

"Why would you bring him up?" Emma said in sort of a yell.

"He called me, he may be moving back, he said he wasn't for sure. He is coming on Monday though." Jay said upset.

"Monday? Wow…well…" Emma was a lost for words.

"Yeah, I know, but like I said, he said he may be moving back, we can keep it under wraps while he is here until we find out if he is moving here." Jay said giving Emma suggestions.

"No, this isn't fair. We just went public and we have to hide it again." Emma said crossing her arms like a little girl.

"Em…" Jay said putting his arm around her. "Greenpeace?" Jay smiled using her pet name.

"Don't do that, you know if you use that I can't say no." Emma smiled. "Listen, lets just avoid each other Monday. That way we don't have to Sean at the same time."

"Greenpeace, your smart, but I don't know if that will work." Jay laughed.

"All I know is I am not going back to not talking to you in the halls." Emma said.

**Damn, she is so beautiful when she begs me. **

_He'll give me my way, he always does. _


	14. Chapter 13: Air Dry

A/n: Hey guys! Listen, I am not getting as many reviews as I was so I would like you guys to please, please review. song by teddy gieger

_I'm not the jealous type that doesn't sleep at night  
You got your karma, I know I've got mine  
And all of my tears will air dry with just a little time_

Chapter 13: Air Dry

Emma leaned against Jay's car, which was parked behind the building of Degrassi.

"And will you tell me why I am going along with this plan?" Jay said leaning against her holding her hips.

"Because, I am the cutest and you can't resist my charm." Emma laughed kissing him.

_What did I say, I would get my way._

**She ain't lying.**

"Okay, so let me go over this again, we can't talk to each other today, until we know he's gone?" Jay said pulling away.

"Yeah, that's right, did he say what time he would be here?" Emma asked looking at her watch, homeroom was about to start in 15 minutes.

"He said in the morning or early afternoon sometime." Jay said locking up his car.

"Okay, this way I know to look for him." Smiled Emma.

"What if this doesn't work? I am pretty sure everyone knows about us by now." Jay said scratching his neck.

"I don't know, but I don't want you beaten to a pole so I hope it works." Emma said kissing him one more time then heading off to homeroom.

**There she goes walking again**

During Emma and Jay's environmental class, Emma got really nervous that Sean was coming back. She was moving a lot in her seat and Jay started to notice. After class, Jay and Emma parted ways, but it was Emma who first saw Sean, who was heading through the main doors. She tried to keep walking like she didn't see him but he called out for her.

"Emma Nelson, my my my have you grown." Sean said walking over to her. He smiled and hugged her. Emma felt weird.

"Hey Sean." Emma smiled trying to hide how nervous she was.

"Did you know I was coming back?" Sean asked laughing.

"It's around town." Emma said.

_Not really, I heard it from Jay. _

"I am coming back, for good." Sean said smiling.

"Back? As in, moving back?" Emma asked sweating in her flip flops.

"Yeah, Trucker moved back, mom and dad wanted me to finish here, so that's what I am gonna do. I just came up today to finalize some papers before I move." Sean said messing around with his keys.

"Oh, sounds interesting." Emma said. Just as Sean was about to talk, Emma heard Jay's laugh from afar and Emma knew she had to go before she saw him. Sean looked back and noticed Emma was gone. Jay turned the corner and Sean saw Jay walking with Spinner.

"All be damned, Sean Cameron." Jay said hugging Sean. Sean hugged back.

"Hey man, I just saw Emma and she was acting funny. Has anything happened lately?" Sean said wondering about Emma.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? You know Nelson and I never got along." Jay said with a louder voice.

**Even though, you the one without a clue. **

"Well, like I was telling Emma, I am moving back. Trucker's back and my parents want me to live here and finish school here. Getting my papers today and I will probably be moved in within a few weeks." Sean smiled.

"Wow, this is…unexpected." Jay said looking down the hallway seeing Emma and Manny entering a classroom.

"Yeah, well this will be great. We can get back to hanging out together. How is everything with you and Alex?" Sean asked cocking his head to the side.

"Alex?" Jay said liked Sean was speaking a foreign language.

"Yeah, you know. Alex Nunez, the girl you use to make out with in the back of your car everyday." Sean said smiling at the old days.

"She's a lesbian." Jay added. Sean's eyes opened and he cracked up laughing. Jay smiled and laughed.

"So who's the new slice of meat that you have?" Sean asked. Jay looked at him and then looked down. "Jay, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jay said. Suddenly Sinner came up behind the both of them with a Twinkie in his mouth.

"So did you tell Sean that you banging his ex yet?" Spinner said.

"What?" Sean said tighting his grip. "Which one Jay?"

"Spinner, you stupid fuck!" Jay said aloud moving away from Sean afraid of being punched.

"Which ONE JAY?!" Sean said getting louder pushing Jay against the locker. From afar, Emma heard a loud noise and went to the door and looked down the hallway to see Jay and Sean face to face.

"Sean, man don't." Jay said trying to push him back.

"It was Emma." Spinner said cleaning off Twinkie frosting from his nose. Sean started throwing punches and Jay started to defend himself.

"Did you make her a slut Jay? Did you ruin her like you ruin everything?" Sean yelled. Emma and Manny ran down the hall. Manny pulled Sean off of Jay and Emma looked at Jay making sure he was okay.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding…" Emma said touching Jay's face.

"So its true?" Sean said wiping the blood off he upper lip.

"Shut it Sean. Go, get the hell out of here." Emma said. And with that Manny dragged Sean down the hall and outside to calm him down.

"I'm okay Emma." Jay said looking at her.

**Gosh, this girl is amazing. **

_The poor thing is bleeding. _

Jay started pushing Spinner but he ran off before anything happened. Emma helped Jay to the nurses office while Sean sat on the steps to cool down. Amy took a seat next to him.

"So you found out huh?" Amy said.

"How long has this been going on?" Sean said looking at her.

"Well, what do you mean? Them being together or them being together?" Amy asked.

"Wait, being together? They had sex?" Sean said getting angry.

"Well, no, oral. She got gonherra from him." Amy said. "They've been dating for a couple of months I guess."

"Emma and Jay? What is happening in this world?" Sean said talking to Amy. Meanwhile, Emma had skipped Math so that Jay and her could sit and talk in his car.

"I told you Greenpeace, it wasn't gonna work." Jay said laughing.

"I am sorry. What are we gonna do? How do I know you guys aren't gonna fight every time you see each other?" Emma asked.

"Because I knew Cameron, he'll come around."


	15. Chapter 14: Family Portrait

A/n: I am back with a chapter. Enjoy! song by pink

_Daddy please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin'_

Chapter 14: Family Portrait

"Don't put a plate out for me, for dinner. I'm not eating here tonight." Emma said walking around the hallway to the coat closet. "Have you seen my white stripy shoes? I need them." Emma yelled.

_There my knock-um dead shoes._

"They are in a box downstairs by the dryer. Where are you eating dinner?" Spike asked leaning against the archway of the hall. "And why are you dressing up?" Emma looked up from the closet door.

"Jay's picking me up at 6. He is taking me to meet his parents." Emma said standing up running her hands threw her lose bangs.

"As much as I have a problem with him, I hope his parents are as loving and sweet as us." Spike said kissing her on the forehead.

"What do you think?" Emma said spinning around. She was wearing a reddish pink sundress. It was spaghetti strapped. She was wearing a white cardigan over it and her hair was in a messy bun. "Too much?"

_It took me forever to figure out what to wear. _

"No, I was just thinking, you should wear your jeweled necklace that Snake gave you." Spike said smiling. Around 6 o'clock, Snake strolled in the house placing his laptop on the coffee table.

"Mmm…what smells good?" Snake said smiling.

"Veggieloaf." Spike said coming in to kiss him on the cheek. Emma came up from downstairs into the kitchen grabbing her purse.

_Oh god, Snake's here. I hoped I would be gone by the time he would be home. _

"Woo…movie star. Where are you going tonight?" Snake said taking his jacket off.

"She's going out to dinner Snake, so that's it." Spike said trying to not bring up Jay's name.

"Emma…come on. Where are you gonna realize he is no good?" Snake said. Emma ignored him at looked out the window searching the streets for Jay's car. "I saw Sean today."

_Sean, he is dead to me. _

"And?" Emma said. Snake looked at her and shook his head. Emma could hear a loud bass from the end of the block.

"He's here. I'll be home later Mom." Emma said rushing out the door.

"Lord only knows how long she'll be." Snake said. Emma stood on her porch seeing Jay's car pull into the driveway.

_I hope I knock him dead. _

"Hey hot stuff." Jay smiled looking at her. He was wearing a nice pair of black pants and a nice button up shirt and a red silk tie.

**Wow! She is so beautiful.**

_He is a gentlemen._

"You look good yourself." Emma said smiling and closing her door. "Jay, I'm nervous."

"I know, but don't be. Everything will go okay." Jay said trying to reassure her and himself altogether.

"There's so much pressure, I mean from what you told me." Emma said nervously.

"Listen, be yourself." Jay smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"I'll try." Emma said. Within minutes, Jay and Emma arrived at Jay's house. Emma saw a huge brass gate and she got intimidated. She looked over to Jay who was rolling down his window.

"Jay Jay! You're home." A man's voice rang from the speaker.

"Nope, just coming over for dinner. Can you let us in Alvin?" Jay said smiling over to Emma. The gate opened and Emma got more nervous.

"Still nervous?" Jay asked.

"More than I was." Once Jay parked, they both got out and Jay grabbed Emma's hand smiling. The front door opened and a tall, beautiful woman came out, Emma knew it was Jay's mom. She ran out and hugged Jay.

"Jason, my baby boy!" his Mom said hugging him tight. Emma could see Jay's face blush right away.

"Mom this is Emma." Jay smiled. Jay's mom smiled and reached in to hug her. Emma was surprised but took the hug graciously.

"Emma welcome." Mrs. Hogart said.

"Mom, where's dad?" Jay asked looking around the house as they entered the house.

"He was called into work. Sorry honey." She said.

"It doesn't matter. I would probably just argue with him anyways." Jay said closing the heavy door. Emma just smiled politely.

"Well, Paul is almost done with dinner so would you two like a drink?"

"That would be great Mrs. Hogart." Emma said.

"Oh Emma please call me Tabby."

"Alright, Tabby." Emma said. Jay let the two ladies talk while he stood at the doorframe watching Emma as she bonded with his mom.

"You do know that he has never looked at any girl like that before?" Tabby said.

"Not even Alex?" Emma asked.

"Alex? Oh no, and to tell you the truth I never really liked her." Tabby said laughing. Emma laughed and Jay suddenly came over.

"What's so funny?" Jay said sitting next to Emma.

"Nothing." Tabby smiled putting her drink down. For about a half an hour, the three chatted.

"So Emma, what do you want to do with your life?" Tabby said dipping into the hard questions right away.

"Well, I had considered going into the peace crops for a year or two, but I really want to go to college and get a degree in environmental politics." Emma said smiling.

"Wow, great goals." Tabby smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Hogart, your husband is on the phone." One of the butlers said holding a cordless phone.

"Excuse me." Tabby said standing up grabbing the phone and walking out of the room. Emma looked over at Jay who was still staring at the direction his mom left.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked shifting in her seat.

"No, I am worried about my mom." Jay said standing up acting cold. "My father isn't the nicest person in the world." Emma sat silent and within minutes Tabby was back in the room with a annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry about that, your father just wanted to see if his legal briefs were in his office." Tabby said. "Dinner is done if you guys are ready to eat." Emma stood up and Jay looked over at her with a sorry look in his face. He grabbed her hand and they all headed into the dinning room. They took their seats and began to eat dinner.

"Emma, what do your parents do?" Tabby said pouring herself some wine.

"Well, my mom is a stylist at a salon in the mall." Emma said smiling.

"And you dad?" Tabby said. Emma started to get uneasy. Jay noticed.

"Which one?" Emma asked. "My stepfather, Archie Simpson, works at Degrassi. He is a media immersion teacher."

"Oh, Jay you didn't tell me that." Tabby said. Jay smiled and laughed. Emma didn't join their laughter.

"My real dad, well, he lives in the town over. He is physical challenged." Emma said taking a big gulp of water.

"Really?" Jay said aloud. Emma looked at him and he looked down.

"He had got a brain concussion and has never been the same since." Emma said hiding the whole truth.

"I am sorry dear." Tabby said.

"I didn't really know him." Emma added. "He wasn't around when I was young." Suddenly, there was a huge slam and Emma, Jay, and Tabby jumped.

"Your father's home." Tabby said grabbing her wine glass. Suddenly a man came into the dining room upset.

"Tabitha, where are the briefs?" He said. "Jason, who is this?"

"Dad, this Emma." Jay said as Emma stood up to shake his hand.

"Sweetie lose the getup, you still like a slut either way."

_What did he call me?_

**No he didn't! I want to kill him.**

"Victor!" Tabby yelled.

"Dad, do say that to her!" Jay yelled clenching his fists.

"Jay, can we leave?" Emma said into his back embarrassed.

"Yeah, lets go." Jay said still looking at his father.

"It was nice to meet you dear." Tabby said rushing over to her and hugging her. Jay went to hug his mom.

"Are you gonna be okay with him here?" Jay asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Tabby said and with that Jay and Emma were out the door. Once Jay got to Emma's house he got out of the car and walked her to the door.

"I am sorry about my dad. He's a bastard." Jay said holding her in a embrace.

"Its okay." Emma said with her head on his chest.

"You know, you're the first girl that I have dated this long that I hadn't have sex with." Jay said laughing. Emma smiled.

"You know, I think sex is a personal thing. You have to find the right person." Emma said not wanting to move from his arms.

"Am I the right person?" Jay asked looking down at her.

"Maybe." Emma said smiling. Jay reached down and kissed her. "I am so happy that the past is behind us."

"Yeah." Jay said staring off. "Greenpeace, I gotta go." He said pulling away.

"No, just a few more minutes." Emma said pleading. He pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you." Jay said looking into her eyes. Emma said and jumped into his arms.

_He loves me. This is a big step._

**I do really love her. **

"I love you too." Emma said in one final embrace before he left, but that love would soon be tested by the past.


	16. Chapter 15: Reflection

A/n: Okay, I must tell you something before I post, I have two things to tell you actually. One is that Friday and this coming week I might not be updating that much, I will be on my spring break and I will be at home with my friends instead of living in this cold dorm :D, so I might be able to post. The second thing is about this chapter and future chapters to come. These chapters I hold dear to me because what Emma's going through, my family has been through with one of my family members. Some of the experiences that I am writing about are true, but I am writing it in Em's situation. Please don't bash or flame. I have been through some of these experiences and they are not a laughing or a bashing matter. It's a very serious thing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. BTW, this is about two months after the last chapter. Song is by Christina Aguilera

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Chapter 15: Reflection

"Emma, Jay's in the driveway waiting." Spike yelled from the top of the stairs. Emma sat herself against her bathtub and flushed the toilet. She coughed a little.

_Why Emma? Are you stupid? You said you would never start this again._

"Coming!" She said standing up and wiping her mouth off with a washrag. Emma opened the bathroom door and ran to get her shoes on. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She jumped into the car, and threw her bag in the backseat.

"Hey." Jay said leaning over to kiss her.

_No, no, no! He will smell puke. _

She pulled away and threw a tic-tac in her mouth.

**What? Why is she pushing away?**

"Morning breath." Emma said laughing. Jay winced and pulled out and off they went to Degrassi.

"Nervous about exams today?" Jay asked.

"Not really." Emma said. "You?"

"Of course." Jay said. Emma's stomach began to growl and Emma tried to hide it.

"Sorry, I didn't grab breakfast this morning." Emma said.

"Do you wanna ditch homeroom and grab some pancakes at the Dot?" Jay asked as Emma looked down.

_No, please do make me go eat. I hate throwing it up. _

"Nah, I'll wait till lunch. I'm sure I've got energy bar in my locker or something." Emma said trying to ignore the subject. Pulling into school, Jay could see Sean and Spinner hanging out.

"Em, help me!" Manny said running up to Jay's car.

"Hello to you too Manny." Jay said getting out locking the doors.

"Sorry, hi." Manny said smiling.

"Okay, what is it?" Emma said wrapping her bag around her.

"Math, I don't understand equilateral equations, they completely scare me." Manny said

"Okay, during free period we'll study." Emma said.

"Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you." Manny said hugging her and walking off.

"Oh Miss Nelson…" Jay said acting like a little school boy. "I need help on a subject too." Jay smiled.

"What subject.?" Emma said getting closer to Jay.

"Anatomy." Jay said grabbing Emma's hips smiling kissing her neck. In the distance Sean was watching upset.

"Sean, you can't blame her for moving on." Manny said taking a seat next to him.

"Manny, I don't wanna hear it." Sean said looking away.

"You weren't even dating her. So, what gives you the right to go pick fights with Jay?" Manny said.

"But Manny, its Jay." Sean said clenching his fists.

"Well, I was just as pissed as you were at first," Manny said. "but it grows on you."

"I don't want it to grow on me." Sean said upset.

"Besides," Manny looked over at Emma who was in Jay's arms. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Sean looked over to a smiling Emma.

"I'm just scared that he'll hurt her." Sean signed.

"Sean, its okay, don't worry."

"So, do you get it?" Emma said pointing with her pencil on the paper. They were sitting in the lunchroom. Their free period study leaked over to lunch.

"No!" Manny cried.

"I guess I can just finish later. I'm starving." Manny said smelling food coming from Shelia's kitchen.

"Food isn't as important as the exam, Manny." Emma said.

_What in the hell am I saying?_

"No, Em, it is." Manny said walking over to the food line. Suddenly, Jay grabbed a seat next to her. He kissed her on the cheek smiling.

"I got your favorite, chocolate cake with extra chocolate sprinkles on top." Jay smiled digging into his Mac and cheese and pizza.

"Yum! Thank you." Emma said hiding her true feelings. A few minutes and a couple of bits later, Emma stopped eating.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked with a piece of his pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry. Just getting nervous about the exam in InfoTech." Emma said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Greenpeace." Jay said kissing her forehead. Manny came crawling back to her seat with some food and a bottle of water.

"Wow, Manny that's a lot of food." Emma said trying to held down what little she ate.

"A girl's gotta eat, besides, I've been cramming so hard for exams, I've been having trouble trying to find time to eat." Manny laughed digging into her greasy French fries. Emma smiled towards Jay.

"Hey, I'll be right back, nature calls." Emma said standing up and rushing away before the two could say anything.

"Does she always get nervous around exam time?" Jay asked wondering.

"Sometimes, not as worst as me." Manny laughed Jay looked over to see Sean approaching the table. Jay's fists started to clench.

"Hey Manny." Sean smiled then he looked over at Jay. "Jay, how are you?" Sean said trying to be the bigger man.

"Okay, how's life treating you?" Jay asked putting his hand on his book bag.

"Well, I lost one of my best friend's because I was stupid." Sean said trying to apologize. Jay nodded meaning he was sorry and Sean took the seat next to Manny and across from Jay. Meanwhile, in the girls bathroom, Emma flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth as she started to cry.

"Why can't I stop?" Emma cried to herself. Stand up slowly, she grabbed the hand of the stall door and walked out trying to put on a smile. She walked back into the lunchroom to see Sean and Jay laughing loudly. Emma looked over at Manny, who raised her arms to Emma in curiosity and wonder. Emma sat down by Jay looking at him.

"Em, Sean just told me the funniest thing…" Jay said. Sean smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back happily.


	17. Chapter 16: Too Much Too Ask

A/n: Hey guys! I missed ya. So break was pretty fun. I got to be out of my dorm and let me tell u something, I missed it. Yeah, I have a few new obsessions on top of Degrassi. I haven't played Kingdom Hearts since the summer and so I now have Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 for PS2, so now me and my friends can jam on the weekends. I totally was in love with it over the summer but due to the fact it was my stepbrother's game, I couldn't take it with me. So, now I have something to do in my dorm with class is cancelled. Also, I watched Final Fantasy VII (seven): Advent Children with my friends and I am totally in love with the couple, Cloud and Aerith (or Aeris) is you prefer. I know some of you might not know what I am talking about but check it out. BIG SMILE!!! Hehe, I love ya'll and as I promised, a new chapter. This chapter was painful for me to write, but I did. I promise more post in the closer future. I have a weaker class load this semester, so I promise, this story with rapidly be updated. BTW, this chapter made me sad but its apart of the storyline. Now to the story: the song is by Avril Lavinge

_Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here_

Chapter 16: Too Much to Ask

"A+! Emma said jumping up and down with her exam in her hands.

_I studied hard, that includes not having nightly make out sessions with Jay. _

"I didn't do to bad myself, B+." Jay said smiling. "For once I'm proud of myself."

**A B+ is better then nothing. **

"Emma, I just heard from Clarkson, good job." Snake said walking over to her.

"Thanks." Emma said stuffing the test in her bag.

"Also, Jay, I totally underestimated you. Dell said you were improving rapidly." Snake said crossing his arms.

"I gotta admit, I have one great tutor." Jay smiled towards Emma. Snake nodded for once acknowledging, for the first time.

**Baldie is talking to me, this is a high honor. **

"Well, Em, Joey and Catilin are taking Spike and I out to dinner, some big announcement. Will you watch Jack?" Snake asked.

"Um, I guess." Emma said.

_Of course he automatically thinks I don't have plans. _

"Sir?" Jay said calling towards Snake.

"Yeah Jay?" Snake asked with respect.

"I was wondering if I could come over and help Emma? I want to ask you permission." Jay asked and Snake nodded walking off.

"Wow! That was interesting." Emma laughed.

"I thought maybe it will make me score points with your folks." Jay said putting a arm around her.

"Well, Jack will be happy to see you." Emma said pulling away and reached into her locker grabbing a book.

"I miss the little tyke. He always says the funniest things."

**Such as, Jay and Emma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

_He can be embarrassing sometimes. _

"Are you up to eating some Tofurkey tonight?" Emma asked as they walked towards the exit to the parking lot.

"Yes, your really turning me on to vegetarian foods." Jay smiled as they both climbed into his car. From the distance, a bluish green car sat in the distance ready to follow them.

"See Jack, blue and yellow makes green." Jay said sitting on the floor with some paper and crayons in hand.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Jack clapped his hands.

"Colors are his favorite." Emma said setting the table.

"Why are there only two plates?" Jay asked.

"I'm not eating. I have the worst stomach ache on earth." Emma said gripping her stomach.

_Besides, I have lost 5 pounds and I am not stopping. _

"Do you want me to go to the drug store and get you something?" Jay said walking to her.

"No, I'll be okay." Emma said. Jay picked up Jack and set him in a seat.

"Time to eat up Jack-Jack." Jay smiled. Jay and Jack ate dinner while Emma started to do the pans she had dirtied. Once Jay was done, he picked up his plate and dumped the remaining bits in the trash.

"Did you enjoy it?" Emma asked.

"Very much, it was great." Jay said kissing her cheek and putting the plate in the sink. For a few minutes, Jay starting cleaning up the mess. Emma turned around and smiled upon the man she loved.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Emma asked smiling.

"I have an idea." Jay smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emma said going towards the door . Jay nodded and kept an eye on Jack. Emma went to open the door to find a tall-skinny man who was in his early 20's. "Can I help you?"

"Is Jay around?" the man said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Um, yeah, hold on…" Emma said. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone's here for you." Emma said as Jay turned the corner revealing the skinny young man.

"Oh hi." Jay said surprised. Emma left to tend to Jack while Jay talked to the man, but she was secretly stayed within hearing distance.

"Dice, what are you doing here?" Jay said in a strong whisper.

"Followed you from Degrassi, I need a buzz."

"I don't have any bags on me." Jay said.

"Dude, I'm going to Knife then. He can supply me." Dice said walking towards the door.

"Dice, give me a hour. You know damn well Knife hikes up his prices, especially for newbie's." Jay said.

"Fine, an hour, hurry up or Knife's getting my business no matter what price." Dice said leaving. Jay closed his eyes painfully and turned around to find Emma glaring at him.

"No secrets huh? No lies huh?" Emma said angry.

"Emma, you weren't suppose to hear that." Jay said rubbing his forehead.

"What? Jay, your stupid you know? Dumb! Next thing your gonna tell me is that your using?" Emma looked at him. "Are you using?"

"No! Just selling." Jay said aloud.

"Oh, that's even smarter." Emma said sarcastically.

"Em, you gotta understand. I'm not rich, my dad kick me out. I need some extra pocket money. Don't you want me to buy you nice things?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Nice things? Jay you don't need to buy me nice things to empress me." Emma said starting to cry.

"Emma, its not easy. Living on your own." Jay said but he knew that he wasn't gonna convince her.

"Get out and take your drugs with you." Emma said looking at him.

"Greenpeace…" Jay said in a whisper.

"You can never call me that ever again." Emma said opening the door. He lowered his head and walked out. Once the door shut behind him, Emma rushed to the bathroom, puking her stress that now became a burden.

Jay downed a bee and tried to throw it into a trashcan next to him but he was to intoxicated to even see. Alex saw in the distance and tried to keep a eye on him so he wouldn't make any stupid moves.

"Wanna kiss me?" Amy asked drunkenly to a very drunk Jay. Jay went over and kissing her. Alex, who was mildly irritated, went over and grabbed him, but her just pushed her away walking off.


	18. Chapter 17: Losing Grip

A/n: Okay, I am back. Once again I am gonna ramble on about Advent Children. I just got the special DVD and I love it! Cloud and Aerith, a match made in heaven. Anyways, new chapter, enjoy! There will be no thoughts in this chapter. It is hard enough for me to write it so, don't expect thoughts. Sorry guys. Song by Avril Lavinge.

_I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there  
grinning with the lost stare  
that's when I decided ..why should I care?  
cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip; I'm losing my grip  
and I'm in this thing alone _

Chapter 17: Losing Grip

Alex looked up to the sun as she stood in the middle of the ravine. It wasn't as warm outside as it normally was due to the fact that it was fall and that had been getting a few showers every now and then. She gripped her jacket and finished making her way through the ravine as a shortcut. She walked by the old abandoned barn seeing Jay's car parked by it. She walked over and saw Jay in the driver seat with a beer in hand.

"Jay…" Alex said opening his door. He started to fall out and Alex reached out and caught him.

"Emma, is that you?" Jay said in a drunken daze.

"No, Jay what are you doing?" Alex said setting him up.

"Alex, what do you want?" Jay said wiping up some drool on his cheek. Alex bent down and grabbed the beer can from his hand.

"You do know that this is illegal, right." Alex said mentioning that he was in a car and drinking beer at the same time.

"I don't care. They can throw me in jail and throw away the key." Jay said threw his drunken slur.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Alex asked throwing the beer away in the trash can.

"I'm not going there. I will see her and I don't wanna feel the pain that I cause her to feel." Jay said putting his head in his hands. "Besides, I haven't been back for two weeks, I am not gonna graduate. I am useless scum."

"Jay, you were getting your life together. She was helping you, what happened?" Alex asked.

"I sold drugs, that's what happen. I was a idiot." Jay said talking now, not slurring.

"Drugs? I thought you were done with that?" Alex said. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I see her every now and then Jay. She doesn't look well."

"Is she sick?" Jay said standing up in concern.

"I don't know. She needs you, no matter what you say or no matter what she says." Alex said. Jay looked off into the distance.

-------------

Emma sat in class with her weak bones laying across her desk. Her body was covered in warm clothing. She wore a pair of long black pants that covered her skinny legs and a pair of tennis shoes. She wore a snug fit sweater that she gripped every now and then when she felt a chill, which was all the time. Liberty saw her across the room and saw Emma's eyes closing. Liberty stood up and walked over to her and touched her back lightly.

"Emma, are you okay?" Liberty asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me if I am okay? Do I look that shitty?" Emma said in a loud whisper.

"Emma, your pal, you never eat, and you look like you haven't slept in years." Liberty said expressing her concern.

"I'm fine." Emma said standing up to walk out of the class room. Just as she walked to the door, she began to get a dizzy spell making her whole world spin. She grabbed her head and her lifeless body landed on the floor. Liberty and the teacher ran over to check her.

"Call 911!" Liberty yelled as a student grabbed his cell phone and dialed. Manny and Sean walked by the room wondering what all the commotion was. When Manny saw Emma on the floor, she ran over crying.

-------------

Spike and Snake paced the waiting room in the ER. Snake held Jack within his arms while Sean held Manny while she cried.

"What's taking so long?" Spike said throwing her cup of coffee into the nearest trash can.

"I don't know…I am nervous." Manny said crying. Sean patted her back and she cried into his chest. Her cell phone rang and she looked down seeing Craig's number. Manny stood up and walked off to a quieter place. "Hello?"

"Manny, what's up?" Craig said smoothly on the other line.

"Now's not the time to talk to me." Manny said coldly.

"What's going on?" He asked worried.

"Emma is in the hospital. She is sick." Manny said crying into the phone.

"Sick? What do you mean?" Craig said but Manny was fading off. The doctor had came up to Spike and Snake and she wanted to know what was going on. "Manny?"

"Craig, I gotta go." Manny said.

"I wanna talk to you ." Craig said whining.

"So now you wanna talk. I call you every day for a month and you don't answer, and now you wanna talk. When a friend needs me the most? Well, its not gonna be like that. Call me later Craig." And with that Manny hung up her phone and walked over to the four who were talking.

"See Emma seems to have a lot of trouble responding to food. It seems she has been not eating or eating but throwing it up for awhile. I don't know exactly how long she has been doing this. We really won't have the exact information until she wakes up. Currently, we are giving her tube feedings around the clock. We are trying to make her system replenished again. She does have a lot of internal damage. It's all really technical and I want to make you folks understand everything about her eating disorder." Dr. Holden said handing the family some Pamphlets.

"She's been sick before, but its never been this bad." Spike said starting to cry.

"Well, she is responding to the tube feedings well. Her strength is weak, but we know she will overcome this. For the next few days, we are going to concentrate on getting her strength up. I'm sure she well be up soon. She's been out all day. So, if you all want to go home and have one of you stay or you can all go home and we can call you when she wakes up. It might now be for hours." the doctor said. Spike looked at Snake.

"Jack is getting tired and hungry. I need to take him home." Snake said looking at a sleeping Jack. "I can stay home tomorrow. I'll just call Mrs. Hazlolicos and tell her what's going on."

"I can drive you home so Manny and Spike can stay here." Sean said pulling out his keys.

"Okay, let me just get Jack's car seat from the car." Spike said rushing out to grab it. Manny looked into the window of the room Emma was in. She looked so fragile, so scared. Manny just wanted to run in there and hug her. Sean came up behind her and hugged her.

"Will you be okay?" Sean asked concerned about her.

"I'll be fine." Manny said hugging him. "Thank you for being here." She smiled. Sean pulled away and left taking Snake and Jack home. Spike and Manny sat in Emma's room, waiting. Just waiting.

---------

"And your going to class why?" Spinner said talking to a fully sober Jay, who was dropping Spinner off at the Dot.

"Because, I trying fix my life, not ruin it like you." Jay said. Lately he was trying to clean himself up. He was hoping Emma would notice.

"What do you me ruin?! I am living a grand life. Sleeping in all day, drinking all night, What could be better?" Spinner said smiling.

"Having someone respect you?" Jay said starting to walk back to his car.

"No, doing what you want and not having to listen to any old person or a bitch to tell you what to do." Spinner said looking down through the window as Jay buckled his seatbelt.

"Whatever Spin, I'm leaving." Jay started up his car and headed off to Degrassi. He was dreading to go to his first class because he hadn't seen Emma in weeks, and from the way Alex talked, he was worried about her. He took a seat in the same spot he normally did. Emma hadn't gotten to class yet, but he expected her to not say a word to him. Liberty entered the room noticing Jay sitting there staring at her.

"Don't look at me delinquent." Liberty said just as the bell rang. Emma still hadn't entered the room.

"Van Zandt, where's Emma?" Jay asked worried.

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't you think you have caused her enough pain." Liberty said turning away from him. Jay seemed to be getting a lot more dirty looks then he use to since he had been back. Later in the day, he went to his MI class expecting to see Mr. Simpson and his grim looking face but he didn't. He saw a much older man who was wearing a very tight gray suit.

"Hello Class, I am Mr. Donaldson, I am substituting for Mr. Simpson due to a family illness." He said. Jay's face went gray and he suddenly remembered what Alex had said. Jay sat through the class worried as hell and once the bell rang he searched out for Sean or Manny. He saw Sean and Manny sitting in the lunchroom, they both looked exhausted.

"Who's sick?" Jay said putting his hands down on the table. Manny looked up with tears in her eyes. "She's sick isn't she? Which hospital?" Jay asked. Manny shook her head not wanting to tell him. "Where?!"

"She is at Metro. She has been for two days." Manny said finally telling him. Jay's heart dropped.

-----------

"How are you doing sweetie?" Spike said entering the room. Emma was fragile looking in her hospital bed. She had a breathing machine hooked up to her and she was wearing a hospital nightgown on. Emma shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really talking much because she had felt ashamed of herself. Spike noticed a plate of food in front of her. Only two bits were taken out of the bread and the water was gone.

"I haven't been hungry lately." Emma said quietly. She ran her boney fingers over the tube that was running along the side of the bed. She had received a lot of tube feedings and she was tired of it. The doctor had entered the room which could only mean, judgment time.

"It looks like you didn't eat much." He said pushing away the cart. "That's alright, Hannah has your tube feeding ready, so whenever you are ready then we can be set to go."

"Anytime now, you're the doctor. Decided what's best for me." Emma said. And with that, the doctor admistered the feeding.

-------------

"Is she here?" Jay said running into the waiting room. Snake stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Snake said upset.

"I know you hate me right now, but I love her and I am worried about her. Please, let me see her." Jay said. Snake looked down and nodded.

"You have to wait, she is going through her feeding right now." Snake said and Jay looked down at the ground worried about her.

"I really do love her. I really do." Jay said sitting in a chair.


	19. Chapter 18: Echo

A/n: Alright, I am updating again. Also, I am looking for someone to do graphics for me. If your interested let me know. Its not the greatest chapter. Enjoy! Song by Trapt.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go of this pride  
Until this echo in my mind  
Until this echo can subside_

Chapter 18: Echo

Jay sat in the corner of Emma's hospital room in the dark. She had faded off to sleep during her tube feeding and Spike and Snake left so Jay could wait until she woke up. He looked at her sickly looking frame. He felt partly responsible for what happened. The stress that he caused her was overwhelming and he felt horrible about it.

"Jay…" Emma said tossing and turning in her sleep. Jay looked over and then looked down. He pulled the chair closer to the hospital bed and then grabbed Emma's small hand. So many things were rushing through his head. Was she going to be okay? Was it his fault? Did she still love him?

"Excuse me? Who are you?" the nurse said entering the room. Jay stood up worried.

"I am her boyfriend. Is it okay that I stay here right?" Jay asked worried that she would say no.

"Not really, your not family and the patient didn't give any permission…" She was cut off.

"He can stay." Emma's voice said in a whisper. Jay turned around to see Emma looking at him. The nurse left and Jay sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I care about you Greenpeace, no matter how many times you try to push me away, I will still be here." Jay said grabbing her hand. Emma closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of his hand in hers and over the past two weeks she wanted to feel this way so much.

"Jay, how am I suppose to forgive? You lied to me." Emma said pulling her hand away. Jay looked down with tears forming in his eyes.

"You aren't suppose too. I did something you can never forgive me for. I lied to you." Jay said raising his voice. Emma started to move her body so she would be able to talk to him be all she could move was less then an inch. Her arms grew weak and her upper form collapsed on her pillow. "Baby, don't move around if it hurts. You can slap me later." Jay said trying to lighten the mood. Emma laughed and smiled at him, but her smiled faded as it grew more silent in the room.

"Jay, I love you, but its so hard for me to trust you." Emma said starting to cry.

"How long has this been going on Emma?" Jay asked changing the subject, not on purpose. He cared about her a lot.

"No, don't change the subject." Emma said.

"How long Emma?" Jay said in a firm voice.

"A couple of months." Emma said closing her eyes. Jay took off his hat and ran his hand through his hand.

"So, who's hiding things now?" Jay said sitting down. Emma realized she had hid it from him. She didn't realize how she was blinding herself from the truth.

"I know. Which makes me the biggest hypocrite in the world." Emma said starting to cry. Jay reached his hand up and wiped her tears.

"No, no, no. Baby, we both have our flaws." Jay said smiling and laughing. "I can be the biggest jerk on earth sometimes and you can be the biggest bitch on earth sometimes."

"Thanks." Emma said laughing. She moved over a little giving Jay just enough room to slide right next to her. Emma smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Em?" Manny came in seeing Jay laying there with her.

"I am assuming you made up." Manny said carrying in a big vase of flowers, which were Daisy and Tulips.

"Yes." Emma said cuddling up to Jay. "Is Sean here?"

"Yeah, he's parking the car." Manny said taking the seat Jay had once occupied.

"My, my, my, you sure are spending a lot of time with Seany boy." Jay said laughing.

"We're just friends." Manny said quickly trying to hide her feelings. Jay saw her start to blush. The door opened and it was Sean. Jay nodded to him, but Sean came over and hugged him. Jay thought that meant he was happy that he was back to himself.

"Sean, Jay just made the funniest comment about you and me." Manny said smiling.

"What?" Sean said with a silly grin on his face.

"That we were fallin' for each other." Manny laughed. Sean chuckled a little. Emma moved a little and Jay looked down at her smiling. Sean and Manny automatically fell out of place.

"Wow! It's like a party in here." Emma's doctor said entering the room. Manny and Sean both shuffled to the waiting room to talk while the doctor talked to Emma.

"My parents should be back any minute." Emma said as she saw a nurse bring a tray of food in the room. The doctor could seem getting uneasy as she rolled the tray in. Jay could feel it too.

"Oh, well, I was just checking your vitals. I also wanted to talk to you and your parents about sending you to a rehab center." The doctor said. Doctor Holden looked over to Jay. "Have we met?"

"Oh, no. I am Jay, Emma's boyfriend." Jay said looking down like he had been scum.

"Oh, that's great. More people to support Emma." Her doctor said smiling. Jay smiled and the doctor had left the two to talk.

"I can't do it." Emma said pushing the tray away.

"Baby, if you don't eat, you stay here forever." Jay said looking at her.

"It's not that simple. I just can't shove food in my house and eat it. I don't wanna end up fat." Emma said shouting at him.

"Sweetie, your not fat, your beautiful." Jay said touching her face, wiping away her tears.

"I try and I try but I can't fix anything." Emma cried aloud. Jay reached out his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Sweetie, I love you . Can I tell you something?" Jay asked. "It'll make you feel better."

"Okay." Emma said through her tears.

"Every night when I would try to sleep, I would dream about a girl, there was always a light. A bright light which she would always enter an exit into the light. Yesterday, I finally saw her face. It was you Em." Jay said. "You were the most beautiful woman in the world. You are the most beautiful person in the world. " Emma smiled looking at him.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"I'm just really scared that you'll never forgive me for what happen." Jay said.

"Wow! What a jump in subject." Emma laughed. "Jay, It's gonna take me awhile for me to trust, but forgive, honey I forgave you the moment you walked through the door." Emma said smiling. They both leaning in and kissed each other, when suddenly, Spike, Snake, and Jack walked into the room. The couple pulled away laughing.

"Well, I guess you two made up." Spike said. Jack started to wiggle out of Spike's arms.

"Jay-Jay!" Jack said jumping into Jay's arms.

"Hey bud." Jay said. Jay looked up to Emma who was grabbing a piece of bread off her food tray. Jay smiled when suddenly the doctor entered.

"Good, everyone is here." He said. Everyone gathered around to her Emma's progress and her future.


	20. Chapter 19: Revolution Song

A/n: Hey guys! I had the worst writer's block but I totally got through it! It's a very short chapter though. Okay a few changes, Emma's birthday is November 28, originally, in the Degrassi story line its right before the summer begins, but I a changing it. Enjoy! Song by Fefe Dobson

_In my room  
I hear the echoes of a recent battle  
Lost and wounded  
As the faded cries begin to settle for the night_

Chapter 19: Revolution Song

Emma stared at a birthday card which was sitting on her rollaway cart which normally held her tray of food. She sat in her rehab room on her bed in her tinkerbell Pj bottoms and a light pink top. Her slippers were on her feet and she felt like getting up and running.

"Good morning birthday girl." Emma looked over and saw her therapist, Nigella, entering through the door.

"Oh thanks." Emma said laughing putting the card away.

"Why the sad face?" Nigella asked taking a seat next to her bed. All around the room was pieces of Emma. On the window sill there was a few plants trying to grow. On the dresser, which held Emma's clothes, there were pictures of the family and of Jay. Emma had made herself at home, hell, she had been there for almost a month.

"I'm just upset. My 18th birthday and I'm stuck in this prison." Emma said upset.

"Prison? Why do you think of it that way?" Nigella asked counseling her.

"I'm just tired of this place." Emma said. Nigella nodded.

"It's common to feel that way when you've been here for awhile." Nigella added. Emma's progress was getting better. She was back to a regular weight, it was only just a matter of time before she got out.

"Yeah, I guess." Emma said.

"I do have some good news for you." Nigella said holding out a folder. Emma looked over and grabbed it. She opened it revealing all her medical files. "Dr. Myers says your doing so much better that you are getting released tomorrow." Emma smiled and reached over to hug her.

"Thank you so much." Emma said.

"Happy birthday, I'll be back later with your gift." Nigella said leaving. Emma got up and watered the plants dying for sun. As the plants, she was dying for the outdoors, and she was finally getting it.

---------

"Jay, this was a great idea. She's gonna be so happy." Spike said pulling a cake out from the backseat.

"I hope she likes surprises." Jay said seeing Manny and Sean walking up carrying presents.

"We're on time right?" Sean asked. Jay nodded as they headed into the family room of the Rehab Center. The only one who wasn't in the room was Spike was getting Emma.

"Happy birthday Squishie." Spike said hugging a packing Emma.

"Thanks Mom, where is Jack and Snake?" Emma asked looking out the window seeing Spike's car with no one around.

"Family room, come on. They have a surprise for you." Spike said pulling Emma out of the room. Emma walked into the room seeing a cake on the table and 3 of her greatest friends standing there smiling.

"Happy birthday!" They all screamed even scaring passerbys. Emma smoked and ran over to hug Jay.

"Thank you." She said into his shoulder. He hugged her tight and then she pulled away to hug Sean and Manny, then finally hugging giving hugs to Snake and Jack.

----------

"Thank you so much guys, these gifts are wonderful." Emma said holding a few gifts. She had gotten a new cell phone, more specifically, a red razor. Manny got Emma a new pair of earrings and Sean, gave her money. In his defense he didn't know what to get her. Spike began to cut the cake when Jay pulled Emma aside.

"I wanted to give you my gift alone. There would have been to many questions." Jay said pulling out a wrapped small box. Emma took it gently from his hands and started to unwrap it. It was a jewelry box. Emma opened it seeing a ring with a Emerald gem.

"Oh Jay!" Emma smiled. "How did you know the emerald is my favorite gem?"

"I didn't. My mom suggested I give it to you." Jay smiled seeing Emma flabbergasted for the first time.

"I love it." Emma kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

----------

Emma waved to Snake and Spike from the window of her room. Sean and Manny had already took off. Jay sat across her bed and her door was closed. She smiled at him and looked down at her right hand where her ring sat.

"You like it eh?" Jay asked.

"I love it." Emma sat next to hi. "I'm so happy right now…" But before Emma could go on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I come in at a bad time?" It was Nigella.

"Oh, no, we were just chatting." Emma smiled. Nigella nodded and handed her a gift bag. "Open it." Emma opened the bag finding a book and a stuff bear. "It's a book on inspiration. I read it when I was diagnosed with anorexia. I read it while also in rehab. The bear was given to me by my therapist. Cuddle it when you feel like needing to feel better." Nigella said. Emma smiled and hugged her. "Wow! Nice ring."

"Do you like it? Jay gave it to me." Emma smiled. Nigella smiled to her and nodded to Jay. After a few moments of talking, Nigella hugged Emma goodbye and Jay and Emma continued to talk.

"When are they allowing you to come back to school?" Jay asked leaning on his arm.

"Well the doctor said he wanted me to at least wait a week until I resume regular activities." Emma said.

"How are you doing in the studies they send here to you?" Jay asked.

"I get it done. I know I'll graduate though." Emma said laying back on her pillow.

"I really miss you. I miss studying for the tests with you. Not to mention the help I need." Jay said starting to laugh.

"Oh wait till I get back! I am gonna work you to the bone." Emma laughed. Jay smiled and leaned in kissing her. She felt her life shaping up, one day at a time.


	21. Chapter 20: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl

A/n: I am back with another update. This chapter is one of my favorite chapters I wrote, and due to that this is my favorite chapters, its rated R. Song by Panic! At the Disco.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

Chapter 20: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Do Without Taking her Clothes Off

"Getting settled back in?" Spike said leaning against the stairs of the basement. Emma's suitcase was open and she was putting things away.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I would miss this place, until I was gone." Emma said looking around serious.

"Yeah, but your home now." Spike smiled. Emma smiled back when suddenly her phone rang. Emma looked down at her caller id and saw Jay's picture and name pop up. Emma flipped open her cell phone open.

"Hey stud." Emma laughed.

"Well, what a greeting." Jay laughed.

"Whatcha doing?" Emma asked putting some of her clothes away in her dresser.

"Just got off work. I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up to take you home." Jay said.

"It's okay. It's understandable." Emma smiled through the phone.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Jay asked getting into his car.

"I want to go out. I gotta get away from the parentals for at least an hour." Emma said seeing Spike finish the laundry.

"I don't know sweetie. You just got out of rehab, are you sure?" Jay asked concerned.

"Mom, can I go out with Jay?" Emma asked. Spike looked concerned but nodded knowing Jay would take care of her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

-----

"I got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, better fuck." Emma sang to Panic! At the Disco. Jay didn't prefer to listen to them, but Emma liked them and when they fought over it, she would always win. The lyrics were making him hot and bothered as those lyrics always did. He was feeling guilty for feeling this way because she had gone through a lot and he was only thinking of himself.

"Okay, can we listen to another song?" Jay asked looking over to her, but all he could see was how beautiful she looked.

"No, it's my favorite song." Emma whined a little. Jay tried to hide his erection by pushing his shirt down. Jay and Emma had decided to take a drive to find a spot were they could just be alone. They settled on a nice spot by the cocobo lake, Emma told Jay about it. She had studied there once during the summer, her family camping trip and she studied the plant life. As Jay parked the car, Emma opened his sunroof and started taking off her jacket. Even though it was almost winter season it was considerably warm for that time of the year. Jay could feel himself getting hard again.

"It's so beautiful outside." Emma smiled looking at the stars.

"Yeah." Was all Jay could say. Emma looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worried. Jay made a sudden move to pull down his shirt but it was to late, Emma saw his erection.

"I'm sorry." Jay said. Emma smiled leaning over to kiss him. Jay kissed her back getting caught up in the moment. Emma pushed her seat back so Jay could climb a top of her. Emma's shirt, which was a cute tank top, was starting to bunch up showing her stomach. Jay unbuttoned the fly of Emma's jeans and his hand creep up her shirt and he could feel the lacey material of her bra. She started to moan on his lips as his hat fell off his head and onto the backseat of his car. Jay's hand started to unclasp her bra, but Jay pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked worried. Jay looked away upset with himself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" Jay said grabbing his hat putting it back on. "Honey, you just got out of rehab today."

"But, I want you. I don't wanna wait." Emma said leaning in kissing him.

"And trust me, I want you to, but if I do this now, I will feel like I am taking advantage of you in a rough time." Jay said. Emma buttoned her fly and turned away. "Sweetie, it's not you."

"I'm sorry I forced myself on you." Emma said.

"No, no! I was being to forward. I mean, hell, I had a boner right in front of you. How forward is that?" Jay said. Emma laughed and kissed him.

"Hey, least one things for sure?" Emma started to talk.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"I know I can get you hard and horny." Emma said being a little naughty. Jay laughed and kissed her smiling.

-----------

Emma waved goodbye as Jay drove off. She had a good evening, which made her feel better due to the fact of what she had been going through. Emma went into the house and closed the door, locking it. Emma heard the TV on in the living room. She turned the corner and saw her mom watching The Notebook, which happened to be Emma's favorite movie.

"Hey honey." Spike said as Emma sat down next to her. "Did you and Jay have a good date?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "Mom is it wrong to wanna be with someone?" Emma said just as the sex scene in the movie came on.

"Be with someone? Honey, did you and Jay have sex?" Spike asked.

"Oh no…well we were close, but he pulled away because he was being cautious." Emma said.

"Well, honey I don't encourage you having sex but if you do wear a condom. I can't stress that enough." Spike said. Emma nodded and smiled as they both started to watch the movie.

"Don't you just love this movie?" Emma said.

"Oh its such an epic movie. Noah and Allie are meant for each other." Spike said. Snake walked in rolling his eyes at the two sobbing girls watching the movie. About an hour later, Emma got ready for bed. She was so glad to be back in her old room. She crawled into bed when the phone rang. She looked at the caller id.

_Hogart J._

Emma smiled and picked it up. She knew he was going to call.

"Hey." Emma said causally.

"I just wanted to call and say good night." Jay said.

"Thank you, your so sweet. I love you." Emma said.

"Are you already in bed." Jay asked.

"Just crawled in. Got into my pj's…" Emma smiled. Jay laughed.

"My pj's consist of my boxers." Jay said not realizing what he was about to start. Suddenly, Emma's other line rang. She saw it was Manny.

"Hold that thought, Manny's ringing in." Emma said, then clicked over.

"Em, you there?" Manny asked crying into the phone.

"Manny, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Craig and I, we broke up, for good." Manny cried. After a few moments of consoling Manny, Emma clicked back over to Jay.

"Manny trouble, she will be okay though. So what about your boxers?" Emma laughed.

"Wow! Now who's being forward." Jay laughed.

"You brought it up and after tonight's events, I want more." Emma said turning into a naughty girl.

"Naughty, naughty." Jay smiled. "I really wanna kiss you right now, in more ways then one."

"Really?" Emma inquired.

"Okay good night." Jay said a few more seconds of talking and they both dozed off to la la land.


	22. Chapter 21: Addicted

A/n: Hey guys! Another update! I am still looking for a graphics maker. Anyone interested? BTW, the title and song of this chapter is more focused on Craig and Manny. Chapter is going to be rated R. Enjoy! Song by Simple Plan

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

Chapter 21: Addicted

Emma smiled looking out her living room window seeing the snow fall lightly. Although it only added to the foot of snow, it was a nice touch to the upcoming holiday.

"Emma, go grab the rest of the decorations from the attic." Snake said as he set up the tree.

"I'll come with you." Jay said as he leaned some of the weight of the tree on Snake. "Do you got this?" Jay asked making sure Snake wasn't left helpless.

"Yeah, it's in the holder. I should be okay." Snake said making it stand up. Jay smiled towards Emma as she tried to race him up the stairs. She had snuck pass him.

"Hey your ahead of me." Jay said whining.

"Your just to slow." Emma laughed running finally making it to the attic door.

"You wimp." Jay said teasing her.

"Hey, don't be a swore loser." Emma smiled. Jay smiled leaning into a passionate kiss. Emma laughed as he started to tickle her. She laughed on his lips. "Stop that tickles."

"I know." Jay laughed.

"Stop, come on, we have to get the decorations." Emma said climbing the ladder and turning on the lights. Jay followed her smiling.

"Oh, I have a nice view." Jay laughed looking at Emma's butt. Emma laughed and crawled.

"Here they are." Emma said pulling them out and down to Jay.

"Is the angel in there?" Jay asked searching through the box.

"No, my mom always keeps the angel in her bedroom closet. It's that precious to her." Emma smiled. Jay nodded helping her down.

"Christmas time already." Jay said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, next thing you know we'll be graduating." Emma said holding the box. Jay smiled when suddenly the doorbell rand. Emma and Jay headed downstairs. Jay headed to the living room with the decorations and Emma headed for the door. She opened it seeing Joey, Catilin, Angie, and in the far back, Craig.

"Hey guys." Emma said letting them in. She was nervous to see Craig because Manny and he weren't dating anymore.

"Emma, merry Christmas." Craig said hugging her. Emma hugged him back. From a distance, Jay could see Emma feel uneasy by the door. Craig walked in and saw Jay putting up some ornaments. Craig was puzzled. How much had he missed?

"Craig!" Spike said hugging him. Snake stood by the tree smiling.

"The infamous Craig Manning." Snake said.

"Yeah, back for the holidays." Craig said and within minutes, Craig pulled Emma into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"Okay, two questions. What is Hogart doing here?" Craig asked taking off his jacket.

"Don't start Craig, a lot has changed, a lot." Emma smiled seeing Jay helping Jack place a ornament on the tree.

"Do you really believe he's changed?" Craig asked arguing.

"Yes, what's the other question?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"How's Manny?" Craig asked getting serious. Emma's eyes widened.

"Fine…no! Excellent!" Emma said.

"She doesn't miss me?" Craig asked.

"Craig, why are you asking me this?" Emma asked.

"She won't talk to me. She won't answer my calls, she won't text me back, no emails." Craig said pleading.

"Well after what you did?" Emma said getting louder. "Of course, she shouldn't answer."

"Don't turn against me Emma, you don't understand…"

"I understand completely. You're a cheater. Don't ask me about her again, or you'll have to deal with her boyfriend, Sean."

"Sean? Cameron?" Craig asked upset.

"What did I say?" and Emma walked off towards Jay who was listening off to the side.

"Should Sean know?" Jay asked.

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough."

-------------

"He seriously asked that?" Manny said over the phone.

"Yeah, he's leaving pretty soon if you and Sean wanna come over, watch a movie." Emma said seeing Jay come down the steps with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah, we will. Call us when he leaves." Manny said hanging up.

"The lovebirds are coming later." Emma said.

"Sounds good, I can look at Sean's car now." Jay said.

"Uh huh. Tonight's movie night, not Sean and Jay's car night." Emma said.

"Alright." Jay laughing leaning over to kiss her. Emma kissed him leaning back on her bed. Jay set the popcorn down and laid a top of her.

"Good thing the folks left for hot chocolate." Emma said laughing. Jay kissed her as his hands began to wander up her pink fluffy sweater. Her bra unsnapped and Jay's hand roamed underneath her bra. He could feel her breast, ever inch of it. Her warm skin and her hardening nipple.

"Mmm." Jay said smiling. Emma moaned a little and Jay enjoyed it. He enjoyed pleasing her. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Em, I'm leaving." Craig said suddenly seeing Emma and Jay together. "Oh, sorry!" Jay jumped up and Emma fixed herself.

"Knocking could have helped." Emma said but Craig was already gone. Jay laughed. "That was embarrassing."

"Where were we?" Jay smiled coming towards her again.

"About to call Manny." Emma said grabbing the phone.

"No!" Jay said playing around. Emma smiled and dialed Manny's number. Within 30 minutes, Sean, Manny, Jay, and Emma were all sitting against Emma's bed watching some chick flick.

"That's so sad." Manny said crying into a tissue. Emma did the same thing. Sean and Jay looked at each other crazy.

"Hey, did I tell you I got some new tires for my car." Sean said.

"Ah ah ah." Emma said. "No car talk."

"Come on Greenpeace, this movie is so boring and Sean and I need some time to do some man things." Jay laughed showing some muscles.

"Emma we can finish the move later, chick movies aren't for guys." Manny smiled. "Besides, we need to talk about girlie stuff."

"Alright go, go." Emma laughed and the boys disappeared out into the snow while Emma and Manny chatted about Christmas gifts.

"I got Sean a new transmission for Christmas, almost cleaned out my checkbook but I know he'll be happy." Manny said smiling. "What did you get Jay?"

"Nothing yet. It's harder then it looks. I am so worried. Christmas is in 3 days and I don't have one idea on what to buy him." Emma whined. Manny smiling throwing a stuff animal in the air. "Manny, have you and Sean, you know?" Emma asked Manny who was now forcefully sitting up.

"Emma?!" Manny said in a laughing tone. "We'll yeah, we have."

"Oh." Emma faded off worried about herself.

"Let me guess, your worried about your virginity?" Manny asked looking at her.

"Well, Jay and I have recently became active. I mean we haven't had sex yet, but we have fondled a little." Emma said.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"We were actually messing around tonight until Craig walked in." Emma said blushing.

"Wow! That's shocking." Manny said sarcastically.

"And I really…really wanna be with Jay, but I am nervous. Surprising right since I have practically seen him already." Emma said thinking about the past.

"Don't do anything if you second guess it." Manny said.

-----------

"Manny and you did it. After only a month?" Jay asked.

"Don't you even talk Hogart. Alex was less then a month." Sean said.

"Oh well." Jay said. "It's not like that with Emma."

"She's always been a little…prudish." Sean said.

"Prudish?" Jay said a little defensive.

"She barely kissed me in public." Sean added.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about. She doesn't seem prudish to me." Jay said smiling remembering the past.


	23. Chapter 22: The Sweet Escape

A/n: Hey guys! I am trying to update as faster as I can but it is finals time, so I am working on that and the story! Enjoy this one! Song by Gwen Stefani! BTW, the next chapter will be getting very juice and sparks will fly. Punches will be thrown! Stay tuned!

_If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?  
_

Chapter 22: The Sweet Escape

"Oh, Merry Christmas honey." Spike said seeing Emma walking up from her room yawning and rubbing her eyes. Emma could smell the food aroma all the way from her room.

"Merry Christmas." Emma said smiling. Spike put a few plates down on the table which had eggs, pancakes, bacon, and more. A feast to fill a king.

"Oh, this is what I love about Christmas morning, all the food." Snake said carrying Jack in the room.

"It sure does smell good." Emma smiled. As the family dug in, Emma smiled thinking about Jay. To bad he wasn't there to share this with.

"Hey mom, do you have any extras from the ingredients, I wanna go make Jay breakfast after we're done." Emma asked putting some syrup on her pancakes.

"Sure, I'll bag some stuff up for you." Spike said.

"Santy Claws come last night daddy." Jack said grabbing his sippy cup.

"Oh really, how do you know that?" Snake said.

"There's lots and lots of gifts under the tree." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he did drop in…Oh Emma, Spike and I got Jay a gift, make sure you take it to him." Snake said surprising Emma. She nodded as they all finished breakfast. After they ate, the small, but happy family gathered around the tree opening gifts. Emma had gotten tons of clothes, a few DVD's she asked for, and some other small things with value to her. After helping Spike clean up the disaster zone Jack and she created. She took all her gifts to her room and tried to decide on an outfit to wear to Jay's. She then decided on wearing a cute white and pink long sleeve shirt. It was low cut but not enough to make people think she had been around the block a few times. Then she put on a pair of blue faded jeans and a cute pair of pink pumps to match. She headed upstairs with Jay's gift being dragged behind her.

"Hey mom, I'm taking the car." Emma said getting the keys off the counter.

"Alright, I put Jay's gift in your purse." Spike said also seeing Emma grab her purse. She placed it in the car and headed to Jay's.

----------------

"Mmm…" Jay said into his pillow. There was a pleasing aroma throughout the apartment that snapped Jay right up. He stood up in his tank top and his boxers with his messing hair, and walked towards the kitchen hearing his stereo playing. He wondered if he was being robbed, but why would a robber cook him breakfast? Jay tiptoed bare foot down the hall and peaked around the corner seeing Emma cooking. She was also humming to the music. Jay slowly tiptoed behind her and wrapped his big arms around her.

"Merry Christmas Greenpeace." He said kissing her neck.

"Merry Christmas." She said kissing him then pulling off the eggs from the burner. In the corner of the living room there was Jay's tiny Christmas tree with gifts packed under it. Jay smiled seeing all the food that she had made for him.

"Thanks, this looks great." Jay said sitting down to eat. Emma smiled placing her elbow on the counter.

"Going to your parents today?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah, the party starts at noon, your welcome to come." Jay said before he took a sip of juice.

"Can't, the family is going to Joey's." Emma said. "But, I'm really looking forward to spending the evening with you."

"Should we wait until tonight to open our gifts to each other?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, cause if I give you my gift now, you'll be fiddling with it all day." Emma said.

"Oh! What is it?" Jay asked like a little boy.

"Just wait?" Emma said gathering her stuff.

"You need a ride home?" Jay asked.

"No, drove Mom's car." Emma said.

"Alright, call me when you're done and I'll rush over to pick you up." Jay said continuing to eat. Emma nodded and kissed him.

"Love ya." and she was out the door smiling.

---------

"So yeah, the color's are going to be green and autumn brown." Caitlin said talking about Joey and her's upcoming wedding.

"Caitlin, it all sounds wonderful, but April is so soon are you sure your going to have time to plan it all?" Spike asked as Joey had set the turkey and the Tofurkey on the table.

"Yeah, besides its not gonna be a big wedding." Caitlin added then Joey started cutting the turkey. Craig stared over at Emma who was smiling and nodding at Caitlin's comments.

"Psh…" Craig whispered trying to call Emma's attention.

"What Craig?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Sorry for trying to talk." Craig said annoying Emma even more. The rest of lunch for Emma was boring. Craig hadn't said another word during lunch. Once everyone left the table, Joey and Caitlin wanted everyone to gather around the tree for more gifts, but Craig ignored the fact and headed upstairs to play his guitar. Emma opened her gift from Caitlin which was a gift card to any stove in the mall. Emma strayed away from the family and headed upstairs to Craig's room. She knocked on the door.

"Craig?" Emma said lightly.

"What?" He said as Emma took a seat next to him.

"Talk to me." Emma said.

"I love Manny, but she doesn't love me anymore." Craig said starting to sob like he was drunk. This made Emma uneasy.

"Craig, are you drunk?" Emma asked. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She left the room before he could do anything.

---------

"Mom, I love all my gifts." Jay said hugging his mom, Tabby. The family party had just ended and everyone was already gone. His father wasn't even there to celebrate.

"Oh, your welcome, also give this to Emma." Tabby handed a big package to which was wrapped up nicely.

"Oh, whatever it is, she will love it." Jay smiled.

"I got it while in New York." She smiled. "By the way, how is she?"

"Great! She…" suddenly his cell phone ran and he saw it was Emma. "Hold on Mom." He flipped open the cell phone. "Hey."

"Hi, you still at your Mom's?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I'm about to leave, are you home?" Jay asked.

"On my way." Emma said.

"Alright, I'll call when I'm on my way. It shouldn't be long." Jay said. Moments later, Jay hung up. "We're spending the evening together."

"Oh that sounds nice." Tabby said smiling.

"No, she's doing good, taking it day by day."

"Good, good. And you, doing good in school I've heard." She smiled.

"Hearing from who?" Jay wondered

"A few teachers called with complements." She said looking at him.

"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf. The bad streak is over. I got good grades, a job, and the hottest girlfriend in school." Jay smiled laughing. Tabby smiled shaking her head and hugged her son.

"Well, you and Emma should come over for dinner again, soon. Your father's out of town for another two weeks so maybe sooner then later, with the display that happened last time…"

"Alright mom." and few more words later, Jay was gone.

------------------

"I gotta hurry, the ice cream is melting." Emma said holding a plastic bag with a carton of ice cream waiting for Jay to unlock the door. Once unlocked, Emma rushed to the freezer and shoved the ice cream in a cold spot.

"Man, I don't think I can eat ice cream, I'm so stuffed." Jay said.

"Me too, but maybe for later." Emma smiled taking a seat next to him on the couch. Jay smiled and kissed her.

"Gift time before the movie." Jay smiled going down towards the tree. Emma followed him.

"Okay, open Spike's first." Emma said handing him the white envelope with his name on it.

"Alright…" Jay opened the envelope find a note and some money. Jay read the note aloud.

_Dear Jay, _

_Even though Spike and I had a lot of doubt's about you in the beginning. Your were there for Emma when she was going through a lot, that changed our perception about you, more importantly, mine. I have seen you grow personally more in the past few months then you have in the past few years I've known you. You have become a son to me._

As Jay read the letter Snake had written, a single tear ran down his cheek. "He called me his son." Emma leaned in and hugged him. Jay put the envelope on the coffee table and grabbed the big wrapped box. Emma smiled reaching out for it. She opened it find a cute Gucci purse.

"Oh wow! It's so cute." Emma said admiring it.

"My mom said she picked it up in New York just for you." Jay smiled. Jay pulled out a gift bag.

"Let me give you yours first." Emma said pushing the big box in front of him. Jay nodded and started to unwrap the box. He finally got the paper off seeing the label on the box.

"The speakers I wanted!" Jay said in a boyish voice.

"I know, I saw you gazing at them with Sean." Emma said smiling seeing him smile.

"Thank you, you can help me install them tomorrow." Jay said leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him and smiled.

"Oh, I am a good helper." Emma laughed.

"Your probably cute with a little car grease on ya." Jay said laughing and flirting at the same time. "Okay, your gift." Jay said. "But, first, open the bag." Emma opened the bag revealing a black hat exactly like Jay's. "Your very own hat, so you don't to keep stealing mine."

"Oh thank you, but I will still steal yours, it has your smell." Emma smiled putting it on backwards like Jay.

"Okay, I have another surprise." Jay said pulling out a jewelry box. Emma smiled and took it from his hands. She opened it and saw a silver locket with a diamond in the middle. Emma smiled and in the middle. Emma smiled and opened the locket seeing a picture of Jay and her.

"It's beautiful." Emma cried and reached over to hug him. Jay put the necklace around her neck and then he hugged her again.


	24. Chapter 23: Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

A/n: Okay guys, I really need more support. I think I got one review last chapter. Come on guys! I need more reviews! Song is Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

_I'll wait and see  
what are fools?  
don't have what I need  
come now  
I love you so_

Chapter 23: Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

"Emma?" Jay said looking down at a napping Emma who was laying on his lap. She had fallen asleep from watching the movie. She moved a little. "Sweetie?" Emma looked up with sleepy eyes.

"What? I'm comfortable." Emma said.

"Sweetie, what time did your parents want you home?" Jay asked looking over at the clock.

"Snake said I have to be in the house by 3:30." Emma said sitting up yawning. Jay nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Not really." Emma said standing and stretching. Jay saw her stomach starting to show and he could feel himself getting hot. "I'm shutting off this movie, we're not even watching."

"Correction, you weren't watching it." Jay said smiling.

"Tofurkey always makes me sleepy." Emma laughed sitting back down.

"I am kinda sleepy too." Jay said stretching. Emma smiled and stood up heading towards Jay's room.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in a hour." Emma smiled. Jay looked at Emma mysteriously wondering what she wanted but he followed her. Emma smiled sitting on his bed.

"Bedtime?" Jay asked kidding around with her. Emma smiled laying back on his bed atop the blankets. Jay smiled and laid next to her.

"Your bed is uncomfortable, gosh not even close to mine." Emma said smiling. Jay was just fixed on Emma's beautiful body. She was getting her perfume all over the pillow in which he always laid his head.

"That's so true. I just sat on your bed and my ass hurt." Jay said laughing. Emma smacked him on the arm. He reached over and stared to tickle her. She started laughing as Jay moved around on top of her. She continued to laugh but Jay began to get serious and started looking into her eyes. Emma followed suit. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly pinning her hands behind her head. Emma smiled on his lips and Jay got a little more aggressively. She kissed him back and Jay's hands began to wonder up her shirt. Emma's reaction had not been new, she still was feeling joy by moaning but there was something new, she wasn't wearing her bra. Jay smiled as Emma reached up taking off his shirt and taking off his hat. Jay pulled Emma's sweater off her seeing Emma in all her glory.

"You're so beautiful." Jay smiled leaning down to kiss her. Within minutes Jay and Emma were naked under the covers.

"You've got condoms right?" Emma asked. Jay reached over pulling out a condom putting it on. After he finished, he reached over to kiss her. She was nervous no doubt, but she felt comfortable around Jay, especially in this situation. Jay laid a top Emma and the two floated off into ecstasy.

------------

Emma moved a little feeling Jay's arms around her. She smiled thinking about what the two had just done, twice. She had drifted of into sleep that she woke up seeing the clock saying 12:50 am. She didn't want to move. She was wearing his black t-shirt and there was some soft music playing. Jay was sleeping deeply and Emma was just happy being in his big arms. Suddenly, Emma was pulled from her thoughts by her ringing cell phone. She picked it and saw Manny's number. By now Jay was up.

"Emma?!" Manny said crying into the phone.

"Manny? What's wrong?" Emma asked worried.

"It's Sean and Craig. Craig is beating up Sean. I think Craig is drunk." Manny said crying.

"Where are you at?" Emma asked sitting up in bed.

"At that club down by the dot. They were throwing this Christmas day bash and Craig just showed up!" Manny cried.

"We'll be right there." Emma said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jay asked putting his boxers on.

"Craig and Sean are in a fight. We need to go." Emma said putting on her clothes.

----------

"Get the hell off of me!" Sean said pushing Craig off of him. Craig charged straight foreword at Sean pushing him back against the brick wall. Sean started to punch Craig in the stomach pushing him down. Jay and Emma pulled up seeing Sean on top of Craig punching his face.

"Sean! Craig! Stop!" Manny cried. Jay ran over pulling Sean off of Craig.

"No! He started it." Sean said trying to break lose of Jay's grip. Craig crawled up from the ground and looked at Sean.

"She's mine!" Craig said pointing to Manny.

"No Craig! We broke up remember, because you had sex with Sasha, your bass guitarist." Manny said going over to care for Sean.

"Manny let go of it! I had to satisfy my needs, you were never there." Craig said wiping some blood off his lip.

"Never there? Never there?! I can't follow you all over Canada Craig!" Manny said yelling.

"Yeah, because you'll just miss being the town slut." Craig whined.

"Don't you even!" Sean said still trying to break lose.

"What?! I'm telling the truth. If it wasn't me, it was Spinner, it was JT, or it was Peter. Stop keeping the truth back." Craig said trying to play with Manny's mind.

"Craig, shut the hell up and leave before I call the cops!" Manny said.

"Fine, you'll never see me again." Craig said walking off. "You all are crazy." Manny saw him walk off and then Jay let Sean go.

"What the hell just happened?" Jay questioned back.

"He just showed up and started this. He's still jealous after all this time." Manny said.

"Well lets get him to my apartment, he needs to be cleaned up." Jay said talking about Sean.

"No! I'll be okay." Sean said wiping the blood off his lip. Sean then stormed off in a rage.

"Sean!" Manny cried put. Jay ran after Sean while Emma stayed back to talk to Manny.

"Sean, come on man, she didn't do anything." Jay said walking into the blackness of the alley.

"Who said I was mad at Manny?" Sean said upset.

"You did just walk off leaving her crying." Jay said.

"Craig is a piece of shit!" Sean said punching the wall.

"Calm down. I think you should just go home and rest on it." Jay said taking him back towards Manny.

"I need to take Manny home" Sean said.

"You'll be okay?" Jay asked as Manny stalked towards him. Sean nodded.

---------

"Why does Craig have to ruin everything?" Emma said as Jay and her drove towards her house.

"Does Joey know about Craig's alcoholism?" Jay asked.

"Joey knows but Craig can drink. We can't stop him." Emma said.

"Oh, well. He did ruin our evening thought." Jay said pulling down Emma's block.

"Yeah well, it was a prefect night." Emma smiled at him.

"Well, we're here." Jay said. Emma leaned over and kissed him.

"Tomorrow, do you wanna go out or…"

"I gotta work from 4 to close. I was actually gonna ask you, on New Years Eve my parents throw an annual new years eve masqure, do you wanna come?" Jay asked.

"Oh! Sounds like fun." Emma said grabbing her stuff.

"Okay, we'll go over more later, go in, get your beauty rest." Jay smiled kissing her as she got out.

"Is your father gonna be there?" Emma asked looking in the window.

"Yes, the one time a year my father isn't trading in the stock market." Jay laughed.

------------

"How's Sean?" Emma said climbing into bed in her pj's on her phone.

"Okay, he cooled off a lot. I hope Craig leaves soon. I don't want another incident like tonight." Manny rambled.

"I hate to change subject but, I have to tell you something…something big." Emma said.

"Oh honey, I already know. When you showed up, you were glowing." Manny said.

"Yeah, well, he made me feel really good." Emma smiled thinking back on the night she just had.

"You did wear protection right?" Manny said urgently.

"Yes Manny, I'm not dumb." Emma said laughing

"Well girlie, it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I have to be up by 10 tomorrow." Manny said.

"You're a wimp, are you busy tomorrow afternoon." Emma asked.

"Um, no, why?"

"Will you go to the drugstore with me, to get birth control, I got a prescription a week ago but I didn't want to go alone." Emma said feeling childish.

"Yeah, I will." Manny said.

"Okay, well go to bed. I will to." Emma laughed as Manny hung up. Emma looked over on her bedside seeing a picture of her and Jay. She smiled and laid her head down on the pillow falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Teenagers

A/n: Okay, I would like to address a few reviews. I cannot name names due to the fact fanfiction rules but I will address the reviews. Also, I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews, they are keeping this story alive.

1. I would like to thank one of my readers who brought forth my spelling and grammar. It takes a lot of courage to tell a writer that spelling/grammar needs work. More for me to address it to the public. I understand where your coming from. When I read a story, which today I only really have a few I read, it really bugs me when errors are in the story. The errors in my stories (such as: misspelled words, misplaced commas). Sometimes happen to be mistakes of me typing. My grammar, I'll admit, is horrible and sometimes I'm to lazy to fix it. So please, bear with me! Thanks.

2. Someone reviewed one of my chapters saying Jay was out of character and totally was messed up. If you have been a loyal reader of mine or simply read my author's notes, you would know that I had said that he would be. Also, ITS CHAPTER 24, OF COURSE HE'S DIFFERENT, HE'S GROWN!

3. I wanted to address my youtube name/account. My prior youtube account (Soprano1Girl) was suspended after the big Viacom copyright problem/crackdown. I stopped putting videos up on youtube but I have another site. once you go there, type in Soprano1Girl and my videos or name should pop up! But, I will not be making anymore videos because it takes up a lot of my memory on my computer and I don't have a lot. Sorry folks!

_There gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies and the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can which all the things you do_

Chapter 24: Teenagers

"It was really nice of Jay to invite Sean and I to the party." Manny said sitting in one of the manny rooms of Jay's house. The both of them were getting ready for the party.

"I'm really nervous Manny." Emma said

"About what? I thought you said you and Jay's mom got along?" Manny asked sliding into her costume.

"We do, but, it's more of the meeting all these people." Emma said standing in her dress, which was one from the Victorian era.. Manny had a Victorian dress also, but her dress was slightly different.

"Emma, if anyone should be nervous it's me. I've never even met Jay's mom." Manny said fixing her hair. Emma stood up handing Manny her mask. Emma had hers on already.

"We'll go through it together." Emma smiled. She looked towards the door.

"Should we head down?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, I can hear the party already started." Emma said opening the door. They both stepped out seeing the steps. They headed that way seeing Sean and Jay at the bottom of the steps. They were both wearing costume tuxedoes. More like a Romeo costume. They both had fake swords, which they were yielding at each other, and masks.

"Hey ladies." Sean said putting away his sword and grabbing Manny's hand. Jay did the same with Emma.

"Your parents really went all out didn't they." Emma laughed.

"Are you kidding, this is like my Dad's Christmas. Decorate the house, draw in those business opportunities." Jay implied. All of them laughed walking into the main room. Emma saw a bunch of people. She only knew a few, Tabby, Jay's Dad; Victor, and his Spanish housekeeper Alvin.

"Would you like some punch." he asked the guys. They all nodded.

"Oh Senorita Emma, you look muy buneo." Alvin said smiling.

"Oh gracias." Emma smiled.

"He's so nice." Manny smiled.

"Oh look Manny, candy apples." Sean said taking Manny to them. Jay's mom walked over to Emma and Jay.

"Hey! Both of you look great." Tabby smiled.

"Oh thanks Tabby." Emma said faking a funny curtsy.

"Your sincerely welcome." Tabby replied back.

"Tom, this is my wife; Tabitha, my son; Jason, and his beautiful girlfriend; Emma." Victor said trying to show off. Emma was surprised.

"Oh, what a wonderful family." the business man said. "lets go to your office and talk about the outawa deal." Tabby nodded to the two men as they walked off.

"He always acts nice around clients, makes him look good." Jay said to Emma. Tabby laughed.

"Oh, the woman's club is here. Enjoy the party dears." Tabby said wondering off.

"Your mom is so nice." Emma smiled.

"I know." Jay laughed hearing a slow song come on from the band. "Lets dance." Jay said pulling Emma to the dance floor.

"Okay." Emma said as Jay pulled her close.

"This is perfect." Jay said twirling her.

"Are you gonna kiss me at midnight?" Emma asked.

"Of course, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Jay laughed.

-------------------

"I just wanna get outta this itchy dress." Manny said as the four friends walked down the hall.

"We still have a hour until 12." Sean said looking at his phone.

"You guys brought your suit's right? Swimming awaits us." Jay asked looking at them.

"This is like a hotel. Good food, mints on pillows, a big swimming pool." Sean said.

"Yeah, but who would like to live in a hotel." Jay said as the four walked up the stairs of the back kitchen.

"Yeah, honestly, I like have a small comfy house." Emma smiled hugging Jay's shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Jason, are you hungry? Does Mr. Victor need more shrimp balls?" Reba asked.

"Oh no! I haven't seen my dad almost all night." Jay said.

"He was getting angry earlier. Someone was complaining about how the shrimp wasn't right." Reba said upset.

"Don't worry Reba, everything will be okay." Jay said hugging her.

"Oh, your sweet Jay-Jay, but you know how your father is." Reba laughed.

"Reba, he's drunk, he won't remember anything." Jay said.

"Alright, we're are you kids heading?"

"Swimming, we gotta change." Sean, Manny, and Emma headed upstairs changing into their suits leaving Jay in the kitchen.

"Reba, you okay?" Jay said seeing a tear falling from her eye.

"He won't let me go home." Reba sobbed.

"Home? Why what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"My son is sick. Tabitha said I could leave early, but Victor put a stop to it." Reba cried.

"Is Wally here? He can take over for you." Jay said looking for Wally.

"Wally's not here. Mr. Victor let him go home. He said that he had worked hard all day and he just said go. Get some rest." Reba said.

"Well, finish up and go home. I'll take the blame." Jay smiled.

"No, I can't." Reba exclaimed.

"Reba, nothing will happen. Food is done for the night, housekeeping is cleaning, your done today. He's keeping you behind because he is a sexiest pig." Jay said. "Just go, as your boss I'm telling you." Reba nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish here." Reba said. Jay nodded and headed upstairs.

-------------------

"Watch out!" Sean said jumping off the side of the pool and splashed Manny and Emma who were swimming around the middle.

"That' wasn't a cannonball." Jay said standing in his swim trunks and backwards cap. "I'll show you a cannonball." He said throwing his hat off towards the drier area. He jumped in splashing all three of them.

"Oh, your gonna get it." Emma said swimming towards him. Manny smiled going over to kiss Sean. Emma wrapped her arms around Jay's back which was keeping her afloat.

"What do you think your doing?" Jay said smiling.

"Holding you." Emma smiled. Jay smiled turning around and kissing her. "I really love you."

"I love you too." Jay laughed.

"Come get me." Emma said rushing away.

"I don't think so." Jay said swimming behind her. Manny swam to the edge and Sean got out walking to the diving board.

"I'm the king of the castle." Sean laughed.

"No! I'm the king!" Jay said climbing out of the pool.

"Is it midnight yet?" Manny asked laughing.

"5 till." Emma said reaching for her watch.

"Hey guys!" Tabby said entering the pool area still in her costume.

"Hi Mrs. Hogart." Manny said.

"Oh, children, there's a midnight toast." Tabby said. "I got to go but, have a good evening if you see Victor tell him I'm looking for him." Tabby said walking out as Manny and Emma smiled to each other. Jay smiled crawling of the diving board grabbing Emma's waist.

"5...4...3..." Jay counted down in her ear. Sean didn't wait till midnight to kiss Manny. He was already all over her. "2...1... Happy New Year!" He said softly reaching over to kiss her. They both kissed as they heard loud cheers coming from across the huge house. After a few moments of lingering kisses, the four grabbed theirs towels and head to the chairs across the room, but their happiness disinagradted as they all heard a loud slam of a door. Jay turned around seeing a drunk Victor stumble over to them.

"Did you let Reba leave?" Victor yelled.

"Yes, she was overworked." Jay said standing in front of Emma.

"She was doing her job." Victor said walking closer to him.

"No, Reba was tried and her son was sick. Wally hadn't been here longer then her." Jay said gesturing for Emma, Manny, and Sean to leave.

"Don't think about it." Victor said to the three.

"I'm sticking by what I did." Jay said. Victor stepped in front of his son close to his face.

"You have no say. " Victor said getting louder.

"Come on Jay, lets go." Emma said grabbing his arm.

"Don't interrupt me!" Victor yelled to Emma.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jay said. "Your right Dad, I don't have a say because you kicked me out. But that's the difference between you and me, I care and you don't." Jay said pushing past him. "Come on guys." And they left him in the dust.


	26. Chapter 25: Umbrella

A/n: It will be a fast summer! I will be posting like crazy. So enjoy! BTW, it's getting close to the end and I am working on a sequel. Actually the storyline is done. Just writing it s the challenge. Song by Rihanna and Jay-Z. There is a link to my video site in my profile

_Because, when the sun shine's _

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be ere forever_

_Said I'll always be you friend_

_Not by myself _

_Stick it out till the end_

_Now that its raining more then ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella _

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella ella ella eh_

Chapter 25: Umbrella

"Now that the holidays are over, it's time to get back to work and start finalizing college plans." Snake said talking to the students in his media immersion class, which included Emma and Jay. "Now including a essay detailing your final plans, I would like to have one on one meetings with you guys." Jay sat across the room, which due to the seating arrangement, he was far from Emma. Jay reached for the mouse on the computer in front of her and went to his Dmail typing Emma's mail.

To: Emma Nelson

From: Jason Hogart

Em, you've been avoiding me. What's going on?

Emma sat across the room looking at the Dmail Jay had just sent. She wanted to mail him back but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Manny, who was sitting next to her, saw Emma close out of the email and Jay looking at her. Manny nudged Emma a little and Emma looked over at her. Suddenly, the bell rang and Emma and Manny stood up. Jay headed for Emma but she walked off. Jay shook his head at Manny, who left the room to follow her. She found Emma in the bathroom looking in the mirror at herself.

"Em? What happened?" Manny said walking behind her.

"Nothing!" Emma snapped.

"Your ignoring Jay, moody, are you pmsing?" Manny asked.

"I wish." Emma said. "Manny, I'm late."

"For what?" Manny wondered.

"My period, I'm late." Emma started to cry.

"Late? Emma!" Manny hugged her. Emma cried

"I wanna tell Jay but, I don't know." Emma cried aloud.

"You have to tell him, that's not fair." Manny said.

"Jay said he didn't want kids, didn't want them to go through the emotional stress of what he went through." Emma said.

"Did you take a test?" Manny asked nervously.

"No! I just realized it." Emma said.

"Maybe you should take a test to prove you are." Manny said. Emma nodded in agreement. "Meanwhile, you knew you need to make up or whatever with Jay. Just don't tell him till you know for sure." Manny added leaning against the sink.

"How am I suppose to tell him if I am?" Emma said fading off leaving the bathroom.

-------------

"Typical Emma, she did this when we were dating." Sean said talking from underneath Jay's car.

"Yeah but Snake was sick. Can you blame her?" Jay said holding a monkey wrench.

"But no one's sick." Sean said making Jay wonder, but before he could think, he felt two arms around him.

"Hey." Emma said softly. Jay turned around then turned away. "I need to talk to you." Jay nodded. Once away from Sean, they started to talk.

"Listen, sorry about the last couples days. I've been different, my cycle is just messed up." Emma said.

"So why avoid me? I didn't do anything." Jay said annoyed.

"I know and I shouldn't have, but it's complicated stuff." Emma looked down.

"Complicated? Babe, we're in this together, what happens to you, happens to us." Jay grabbed her hands. Emma pulled away.

"What happened to the Jay Hogart who hated kissing in public or didn't like being sensitive." Emma asked.

"Em, come on, quit dwelling on the past." Jay said pulling her in for a hug. She hugged him not wanting to think about what may be.

"Listen, I gotta go pick up Jack but tomorrow, dinner and a movie." Emma smiled kissing him. She headed off into the distance. When he saw her fade away, his cell phone started to ring. He opened it seeing a unwanted number.

"What do you want?" Jay said into the phone.

"You owe me." The voice said.

"No! I don't." Jay hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket upset.

----------

Emma sat on her bed, hands shaking, eyes watering and head reeling. She held a pregnancy test which had shown she was pregnant.

"I can't do this! I'm only 18." Emma cried to herself. Although she wasn't to sure these tests were reliable, she knew she was pregnant, she could have sworn the condom snapped.

"Hey honey." Spike said from the top of the steps. Emma hid the test under her pillow.

"Hey Mom." Emma said pushing her tears back.

"You and Jay going out tonight?" Spike asked.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not feeling well and he really doesn't get off until midnight." Emma said sweating. Spike walked over and felt her head.

"You are hot, well, I suggest you get some rest." Spike added.

"Mom, we're you scared when you were pregnant?" Emma asked before she thought.

"Oh yes! Lord knows I was, but my mom was there after a long argument we had. She stood by me and if it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be." Spike said. "Why do you ask honey?"

"Been thinking about it lately, I've been thinking about Shane lately." Least something was half true.

"You know you can go and see him." Spike implied.

"I know, but it's always weird." Emma said. Spike nodded.

"I understand. Seeing Shane that way is weird. My lord I remember in school he was a snob, momma's boy, but that was Shane." Spike said.

"How did it get to the point to take acid?" Emma asked.

"His parents pushed and pushed."

"Well, I feel a little better, I'm gonna call Manny." Emma said changing the subject.

"Okay, I'll be back to check your temperature later." Spike said heading upstairs. Emma pulled out the pregnancy test and tightly closed her eyes. Putting the test back into the box, she placed the box back into the bag and heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" It was Manny's Mom.

"Hi Mrs. Santos, it's Emma."

"Oh Emma, how are you?" She asked.

"Alright, is Manny around?" Emma asked nervously.

"Oh no, I'm sorry she's not. Her and her father took a father daughter weekend together. She won't be back until Sunday afternoon to night."

"Oh, okay thanks." Emma hung up, upset. How long could she keep this hidden?

--------------

"Okay Greenpeace, I don't want you doing anything if your sick." Jay said into his phone.

"Yeah, I might go pick up some soup later. I can come see you while your working." Emma said.

"Okay Greenpeace, love ya." Jay said hanging up. Emma put her phone on the hook and went to the mirror touching her belly. She didn't know what she was going to do. She grabbed her purse and headed up the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm headed to the dot for some soup." Emma said smiling.

"I can make you some, don't waste your money." Spike said opening the cupboard.

"Remember, I get it free, boyfriend works there." Emma said.

"Well, while your there, pick up some of their Veggie burger's for dinner." Spike said handing her some money. Emma decided she wanted to walk, so she headed towards the dot. She made it there within 20 minutes and she saw the dot, which was dead. There were two people, Jay and Spinner. Emma entered the Dot smiling.

"Hey babe." Emma said leaning over the counter to kiss him. Emma took off her coat and sat on the stool.

"Hey." Jay smiling cleaning up the counter.

"Can I get a bowl of soup, broccoli cheddar please?" Emma said smiling.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jay asked. Emma heisted for a moment. Caffeine wasn't good for babies. No matter how many times she didn't want to think about it, she had to watch her health.

"Um, no! Tea would be great." Emma smiled. Jay got her stuff then sat down talking to her.

"Feeling better?" Jay asked.

"A little, how's work?" Emma asked.

"Slow." Jay said.

"Listen, I got a call from someone who told me to watch out. Do you know anything about this?" Emma asked worried.

"Who called you? Do you have the number?" Jay asked worried.

"It was a private number, I think it's someone pranking me. Their rather rude. They just call, tell me to watch my back, then hang up." Emma said digging into her soup.

"Tell me the next time they call." Jay said seriously.

"I'm sure that they won't call again. Listen, after you get off stop by my house we got to talk about something." Emma said feeling like she should really tell him.

"Alright." Jay said as Emma finished her food. She ordered some Veggie burger's for Spike, then left walking home in the night snow. Halfway home, Emma's cell phone rang. Once again, it was a private number. She picked it up.

"Whoever this is, I'm getting pretty tired of you pranking me." Emma said into the phone.

"Why are you ignoring my warnings?" the creepy voice said.

"What warnings? I don't understand…"

"I warned you. I don't wanna do this but I'm sorry." the voice hung up. Emma was now worried. She dialed 911 on her phone but it was to late. She felt someone grab her shoulders tightly pushing her to the ground. Emma struggled on the wet gravel trying to get back up. All she could think about was saving the unborn baby in her. For a good 5 minutes Emma was punched and slapped. All Emma did was protect her stomach.

"Hey! Hey!" Emma heard a scream from afar.

"Help!" Emma screamed.

"Get off her!" It sounded like a girl. The figure pulled the man off of Emma and he ran off in the blink of an eye. Emma cried trying to reach for her cell phone but the figure grabbed it. Emma looked up and saw Alex.

"Alex…" Emma cried.

"It's alright, don't cry. 911, yeah, we have a hurt girl on the north side, Bubble Boulevard." Alex said talking into the phone.

"Alex, tell them to hurry, my baby's in trouble." Emma said.

----------------

"She's okay, some minor bumps and bruises. They will go away soon. We did an ultrasound and the baby is fine." The doctor said to Alex. "Now, we need to see her parents."

"Listen, before her parents get here, she wishes for you not to tell them about her pregnancy." Alex said looking out for Emma.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can do that. She's not of age to withhold information." the doctor added.

"She just found out today, besides she's 18. She's of age." Alex argued.

"That's true but its not right for pregnant teens. You have to 19 to withhold that from parents. I may be breaking code but I won't tell." With that the doctor left. Alex breathed a sign of relief. She turned around and entered the room to a crying Emma.

"Hey." Alex said softly.

"Is my baby okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, just fine. They are also giving you a break and letting you tell your parents yourself." Alex said.

"Okay. Alex why are you helping me?" Emma asked her.

"Believe it or not, I understand, personally not me, but a close friend has been through this. That and I realize that you make Jay happy." Alex said.

"Oh god Jay. What am I suppose to do?" Emma said upset.

"What do you mean?" Alex wondered.

"I can't tell him, I can't. I know that this mess, this attack has something to do with his past. All of his old drug buddies, the attacker even whispered something about Jay in my ear." Emma cried.

"Your gonna believe something a druggie says." Alex asked.

"Its just all caving in at once." Emma cried.

"Buck up and tell him." Alex said aloud.

"I can't." Emma said. She had made her decision, but was it the right one?


	27. Chapter 26: Can't Take It,I Watch You Go

A/n: I am getting more closer to the end and I would like all of my readers to get together and chat with me, the author. Further details in the next chapter but it would really mean a lot to talk to the readers. You can ask me questions and also I will give you a hint on how it will end. Please bear with me…thanks guys. Song is the theme song of my story: Can't Take It (I'll watch you go)- All American Rejects

_And I can't tell you that I've had enough_

_I can't take it_

_This welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough_

_To make it_

_And if your so strong_

_You might as well do it alone_

_And I'll watch you go_

Chapter 26: Can't Take It (I'll Watch You Go)

"Is she okay Snake?" Jay asked running into the waiting room.

"She's fine, just a little bruised up." Snake said.

"Who did it?" Jay asked.

"They don't know, he took off." Snake replied. Jay took off his hat running his fingers through his hair.

"Jay!" Alex said from the end of the hall.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I found her." Alex said.

"Where is she now?" Jay asked.

"She's getting ready to go home." Alex said.

"I need to talk to her." Jay said walking towards her hospital room. Once there, he knocked on the door, he walked into the room seeing Emma tying her shoes. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." Emma said silently.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked coming over to hug her but Emma pulled away.

"We need to talk." Emma said sitting down.

"Greenpeace, who did this? Did you see his face?" Jay asked.

"Listen, Jay, are you still dealing drugs?" Emma asked.

"No! I told you I would never do that ever again." Jay said standing.

"Why did the person who hurt me whisper you name in my ear?" Emma asked angry.

"Emma, they have been threatening me for weeks. Back when I did do what I did, I supposedly owed people. I pushed it off." Jay added.

"Well look what happen Jay, I don't know what to do? Everywhere I go, I am threatened. I love you Jay, I do, but I don't wanna get hurt." Emma cried.

"You won't, I'll protect you." Jay said holding her. Emma couldn't grasp away. She didn't want to, but she didn't have any choice.

"You can't protect me all the time." Emma cried into his shoulder.

"Em, I'd do anything to protect you." Jay said holding her.

"That's the thing, I love you, but I don't know…Jay, I can't do this anymore. I gotta protect myself and my…" Emma looked down at her stomach. "My future."

"I thought I was your future?" Jay asked having a tear in his eye.

"We thought a lot of things Jay." Emma finally pulled away.

"Don't do this Emma, please." Jay pleaded.

"I have to protect my future, I'm sorry." Emma grabbed her coat which was sitting on the chair. "It's over." Emma grabbed the door handle. "Remember, I really love you." and with those words, she walked out the door not looking back with her teary eyes. Jay stood in diswonder. This didn't just happen. He didn't want to believe it. Sitting down on the hospital bed, he held his head in his hands. Alex turned the corner seeing him sitting there.

"Jay." Alex said walking in.

"Don't rub it in. I know you hated her." Jay said in tears.

"I don't hate her. Sure, we had not liked each other at one point but hate is a strong word." Alex said.

"She said she needed to protect her future." Jay said. Alex knew exactly what she was talking about, the baby. She obviously didn't tell him.

"Jay, who said it's over?" Alex asked.

"She did." Jay wiped his tears

"Why didn't you chase after her?" Alex asked.

"I don't know! Why is everything my fault?" Jay said getting angry. "Well, I'm gonna do something for once." He got up clenching his fists.

"Whoa! Jay don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alex said trying to pull him back, but it was to late, he was gone.

---------

Emma laid on her bed crying into her pillow. Snake heard her from the top of the basement stairs.

"What's happening?" Spike asked to Snake.

"She's crying." Snake said. "Where's Jay? She needs him." Snake added.

"I don't…"

"He's gone, I broke up with him." Emma said from the basement door.

"Why? Em, what's going on?" Spike asked worried.

"I don't wanna talk but can I get some pickles." Emma asked.

"Pickles?" Snake said.

"Yeah, I want some pickles."

"Alright." Snake said handing a jar of pickles to Emma. Emma sat at the table digging into the jar of dill pickles. Spike looked at her daughter as if she had seen this before.

"These pickles are fantastic." Emma said through her weepy face.

"Honey there pickles." Spike said. Snake turned away from his computer to find Emma licking her finger of pickle juice.

"I'm gonna try to sleep." Emma went back to her room.

"Something's wrong, why would she break up with Jay. She is always telling us how she loves him." Spike said.

"Maybe she is just pmsing. It happens." Snake shrugged.

"No, there's something more."

--------------

"Is Emma here?" Alex stood at Emma's front door.

"Your Alex right? I remember you from the hospital." Spike said letting her in.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by to visit her. How is she doing?" Alex inquired.

"Upset, depressed. I try to talk to her but…"

"Well, can I talk to her?" Alex asked.

"Its possible, anything could help. Go ahead." Spike said pointing to the basement door. Alex followed the path to the door and opened it. She looked down the stairs seeing Emma laying back on her head staring at a picture of her and Jay.

"You do know he misses you ." Alex looked at her.

"I don't even wanna think about it." Emma said.

"I always thought that you guys would at least be safe." Alex said looking around Emma's room.

"We wore protection, it broke." Emma looked down.

"So are you ever planning to tell him?" Alex wondered.

"I can't not after what happened." Emma said.

"So your gonna hide the truth from the father of your unborn child.?" Alex got aggressive in her voice.

"What do you advise me to do?" Emma asked.

"Be the cause girl I thought you were. Stand up, be annoying." Alex said trying to make her laughed.

"I lost my fizzle." Emma said sarcastically.

"Nelson, what are you afraid of?" Alex said. "I already know that its not about the situation that happen tonight, Emma, when Jay and I were dating, we had talked about kids. I also know what environment he grew up in. Emma, I understand okay, but don't shut him out." Alex said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emma asked.

"Believe it or not, you changed him, and I praise any woman who can change any man is a freaking goddess." Alex laughed.

"I don't know Alex. It's gonna be hard." Emma said. Alex just sat there patting her back.

-----------------

"Spinner, no matter how much you don't like Emma, we're both gonna defend her." Jay said dragging him out of the Ravine.

"Wait! What? You don't even know who did it." Spinner said.

"Bullshit, I do too. But I need backup." Jay said getting into his car.

"I'm stupid but I'm not that stupid. I'm not gonna start shit." Spinner pulled away.

"Skinny, that little shit, has it coming to him." Jay said upset. Spinner pushed it off and headed back to the drug infested Ravine. Jay put his head on the steering wheel crying.

"Never saw you as a wimp." Jay looked up seeing Skinny standing there. Jay jumped out of his car and started pinning him up against it.

"I should kill you right here and now." Jay said upset.

"But, you won't." Jay punched him in his face.

"Think twice about that."

"You had it coming, think about it as a debt being paid. Hell, if I had it that easy, I wouldn't pay for anything." Skinny said but Jay pushed him back futher.

"I'm not gonna kill ya, but I am gonna do this…" Jay punched him in the face and three times in the stomach. "Don't ever touch her, ever again!" Skinny laid on the ground clenching his stomach. "Cause if you do you'll be six feet under." Jay walked towards the door to get into his car. Once in, he started it, he took off.

--------------

"He's working today." Alex said sitting up from Emma's bed.

"I don't know Alex, I don't wanna tell him because I know we're way to young to have children." Emma said.

"So he gets off easy while your be yourself raising a child, uh-uh." Alex said

"I'm gonna tell him." Emma said. "I better do I before I change my mind."

"Good." Alex smiled.

"Your coming with." Emma said grabbing Alex's arm pulling her up the stairs and out the door.

"You are such a wimp." Alex laughed as the two walked through the January snow.

"Put yourself in my shoes." Emma said hugging her coat tight.

"Lets see, I can't. Lesbians can't get each other pregnant." Alex smiled.

"How are you and Paige?" Emma asked.

"Fine. She's busy with university." Alex said.

"Yeah, still the same old Paige?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah, still the drama queen she is." Alex said making small talk.

"So…"

"Emma, listen, I'm sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't have did what I did." Alex said.

"Don't be, people out grow stuff like that. High school can do that to you." Emma smiled.

"Yeah." Alex said seeing the dot within walking distance. "You ready?"

"More then I'll ever be." Emma approached the front. Once to the door, they both entered the dot, Jay saw her.

"Mr. Dalton, can I take break?"

"Sure Jay, 15 minutes." Mr. Dalton said handing Spinner Jay's rag for him to continue wiping down Jay's tables. Emma saw Jay preceding towards her. She knew this was it.

"I came to talk." Emma said.

"Why are you here Alex?" Jay asked.

"For support." Alex said.

"I have something to tell you." Emma said with fear in her eyes.


	28. Chapter 27: There Goes My Life

A/n: I didn't get much response last chapter, please guys, let me know what you think. Song in this chapter by Kenny Chesney

_All he could think about was_

_"I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead_

_Hell, I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one?"_

_All he could see were his dreams_

_Goin' up in smoke_

_"So much for ditchin this town_

_And hangin out on the coast_

_Oh, well_

_Those plans are long gone"_

_And he said_

Chapter 27: There goes My Life

"Okay, I'm here to listen, what's been going on?" Jay said sitting down at one of the tables.

"Well..." Emma started to talk and then Alex cut in.

"Emma, you know I'm here for you anyway I can be, but this is something you two should talk about yourselves. I'll be outside." Alex said getting up and leaving. Emma looked back at Jay.

"So,"

"Jay, I'm pregnant." Emma said. Jay's face suddenly went pale.

"What?" Jay said in dismay.

"I'm having a baby." Emma spit out again.

"How? We wore a condom." Jay said still in a daze.

"It broke." Emma looked down. Jay's face looked unusually pale and he was staring off into space.

"You can be as much invovled as you want but I'm keeping the baby and I won't be forced to abort or give it up." Emma said.

"Oh..." Was all Jay could spit out.

"Hogart, breaks up!" Mr. Dalton said. That pulled Jay from his daze. Jay stood up looking at Emma.

"Emma, this is to much right now." Jay walked off leaving Emma behind.

"Come on Emma." Alex said walking back in. Emma had tears falling from her eyes. Emma followed Alex leaving. On the street again, Alex and Emma walked towards Emma's house.

--------------------

Manny walked into the Dot with her dad after the weekend father daughter trip they had. Her father search out a table, Manny saw Jay at the counter.

"Hey Jay." Manny said leaning on the counter.

"Hi Manny." Jay said with a sad voice.

"What's up? It looks like someone stabbed your heart out." Manny said sounding so graphic.

"Very funny." Jay said.

"What's going on? I leave for two days and someone is sad." Manny said.

"Like you don't know what's going on?" Jay said. "She probably already told you."

"What?" Manny said clueless.

"Well, I figured she would have told you before she would have told Alex." Jay said.

"Seriously, I'm clueless."

"She's pregnant." Jay said.

"She took a test then." Manny said.

"So you knew then?"

"I knew she thought she was, it wasn't in stone." Manny said.

"Manelia?" Manny's father said. Manny turned around nodding.

"Wait, why would she tell Alex? Alex hates Emma." Manny said.

"You missed a lot since you've been gone." Jay said.

"Well, call me when you get off. I wanna know what the hell is going on." Manny said upset.

------------------

"You know, I hate making you stay here." Emma said seeing Alex sitting at the bottom of her bed reading a magizine.

"Don't worry, I'm here for ya. Besides, Paige is out of town and hell, I don't really wanna go home." Alex said.

"Thanks." Emma smiled. "Do you think I should call him?"

"If it were me, no, but your not me." Alex said.

"Maybe, I should just leave him a message, text him or something."

"Go ahead." Alex said popping her gum. Emma dialed Jay's number waiting for him to answer but it went straight to voice mail.

"Jay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm really scared and I can't do this alone, I really need you but if you don't wanna be apart of its life, then I understand." Emma hung up the phone hoping he would call back.

"That will make him think. You sounded so sincer." Alex smiled. Suddenly, she heard a slam of a door. At the top of the steps was a angry Manny.

"I thought so." Manny said standing with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong Manny? How was your trip?" Emma asked.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Manny asked giving Alex a snotty look.

"Manny, don't overract." Emma said.

"You tell her before you tell me?" Manny said pointing to Alex.

"Manny, calm down." Emma said. Manny shook her head.

"No! You leave me alone bitch." Manny whined running out. Emma stood there upset. Its like things were getting bad to worst.

"Ignore her Emma, she'll come around." Alex said As much as Emma didn't want to ignore Manny, she had much bigger things to think about. The clock read 12:45 and Emma knew Jay was off.

"Maybe you should go. I'm tired and I don't wanna make you sit here and watch me sleep." Emma said.

"Are you surem with your parents gone I don't want ya to get lonely." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Emma smiled as they both walked upstairs.

"Okay, call me, let me know what's happening." Alex said leacing the house. Emma saw Alex leave then she saw some snow falling. She closed the door and leaned against it crying.

-----------------

Emma laid in her bed, eyes shut from crying all the time. The clock read 2:30AM. He never called her back. Emma heard the wind blowing against her window. The whole house was silent, Jack wasn't crying, in fact the whole family had gone to visit Snake's Mom. From a distance Emma thought she heard knocking but ignored it, thinking it was the wind. She didn't move. She just held her stomach trying not to think about what she was going to do. A few moments later, she heard more noises. Suddenly, she heard knocks on her basement window. She got up grabbing her bat from behind the stairwell. She walked towards the window opening it. She raised her bat, but she saw Jay.

"Don't hit me." Jay screamed as the wind pushed him foward. Emma placed her bat down and helped Jay into the basement.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Jay said breathing hard in and out. His face was read from the wind and his hat covered in snow. Emma's eyes started to tear a little. "I was being a selfish jerk. Here you are going through the scariest ordeal of your life and there I am being a jerk."

"No, no, your not a jerk." Emma smiled through her tears touching his face.

"I wanna be with you. I wanna be there for you and our child." Jay said grabbing her and hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma cried into his shoulder. For a few moments of lingering kisses, Emma felt in heaven.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone." Jay said.

"No one' s here but me." Emma said shuting the window behind Jay.

"Really?" Jay smirked grabbing her. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I will be here every step of the way."

"Good because I'm gonna need you." Emma leaned against him.

"I can't believe there's a baby growing in there." Jay said touching her stomach.

"Oh god, the more I think about it, I get more scared." Emma said.

"I'm scared to but it will be okay." Jay said. "You haven't told your folks yet have you?"

"Has Snake killed you yet?" Emma said sarcastically.

"True." Jay said laughing.

"Besides, I was way to busy with us to even remotely tell them." Emma said.

"So, there is a us?" Jay asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I think there is a stronger us then there was before." Jay smiled.

"Oh yeah, well, I believe that to." Emma smiled kissing him.

"I talked to Manny." Jay said.

"Is that why she is mad at me?" Emma asked.

"I saw her and told her what was going on. Why would she be mad?" Jay asked.

"Lord only knows." Emma said.


	29. Chapter 28: Papa Don't Preach

A/n: I am almost finished with the story and before I get to the ending, I want to thank all my fateful readers. I also wanna tell yall that I have two surprises that you will get next chapter so stay tuned.

_Papa don't preach  
__I'm in trouble deep  
__Papa don't preach  
__I've been losing sleep  
__And I've made up my mind  
__I'm keepin' my baby  
__Oo oo  
__I'm gonna keep my baby  
__Ooo_

Chapter 28: Papa Don't Preach

"The baby seems to be perfectly healthy, considering it's only about a month." The doctor said looking at the sonogram monitor.

"That's good." Emma smiled looking at the clock. Already 10 minutes into the appointment and Jay was late.

"Where's the father?" her doctor asked.

"Late, probably because of work." Emma said trying to convince herself that, that was the reason.

"Understandable, my husband is the same way." She said.

"Sorry, I'm late I know." Jay said walking into the office. Emma smiled, but she felt weird because her shirt was halfway up and she had a weird jelly on her stomach.

"It's okay." Emma said.

"Just to update you, the baby is healthy." The doctor smiled.

"Good." Jay smiled holding Emma's hand.

"If you two will excuse me, I need to run down the hall to grab your test results." The doctor said. Jay took a seat next to Emma.

"Why were you late?" Emma asked.

"I quit the dot." Jay said.

"Why?" Emma said sitting up.

"I got offered a part-time job at the garage and it pays more then the dot ever will." Jay said smiling. "I put in my two weeks."

"That's wonderful." Emma smiled.

"So, to your house after this right?" Jay asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just so nervous to tell them." Emma said.

"I know. I'm there with you." Jay said.

"Sorry about that." The doctor said. Jay nodded nicely.

"Now," the doctor put the sonogram back on. "Let's look at your baby. At this stage in the pregnancy, there's not much to see, but there is something there." The doctor pointed to a peanut shaped object.

"Wow, it's so small." Emma said.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Sure." Jay smiled. Within a half an hour Emma and Jay finished paperwork leaving the doctor's office.

"We were so lucky to get an appointment on a Saturday." Emma said getting on the elevator.

"I was lucky to get the afternoon off." Jay said as the elevator stopped and they headed towards the car. "2 more weeks and I quit." Jay laughed.

"Very funny, so, when does your new job start?"

"Well, once my two weeks are up at the dot, I automatically switch over." Jay said climbing into the car.

"Are you as nervous as me?" Emma asked.

"Lets just say this, I'm gonna be dead in an hour." Jay said starting up the car.

----------------

"Emma, what's going on?" Snake said sitting on the couch. "You know I have bug club on Saturday afternoons." Spike was already sitting on the couch writing something in her planner.

"Well, Jay and I have to talk to you guys." Emma said as they both sat on the big ottoman. Spike looked up at the two holding hands.

"Well, I hate to rush out but can we make it fast." Snake said rubbing his forehead.

"Well…" Emma reached into her purse pulling out a sheet of paper that looked like an x-ray. Emma held it up raveling her sonogram picture. Spike knew exactly what was going on but Snake was still clueless.

"Did you break something?" Snake said aloud.

"Honey, I knew it all along. Why didn't you tell me?" Spike said standing up hugging her.

"You knew she broke something?" Snake rambled.

"Snake, she's pregnant." Spike said pulling away from her. Snake stood up and walked towards Jay like he wanted to kill him.

"Listen Mr. Simpson, I'm gonna be there 150 percent." Jay said backing away a little further.

"Oh you're damned right you will be." Snake said.

"Snake," Emma started to talk.

"Emma, how could you be this stupid?"

"Snake, we weren't stupid, it was an accident. We used protection." Emma said.

"Well it didn't work." Snake said enthralled. Spike shook her head.

"Archie, stop."

"Christine, you can't condone this." Snake said.

"She's scared, she's young. Archie, I was her."

"Unlike my old reputation, I will be there." Jay said.

"Emma, when did you visit the doctor?" Spike said.

"Today, Dr. Sach checked me out." Emma said looking down.

"Good, I assume everything is great."

"Christine, I think I am having a heart attack." Snake said falling against the couch being such a drama queen.

"As much as you are grounded for 6 months, I am glad you are healthy and the baby is healthy. " Spike said.

"Fair enough." Emma reached in hugging her.

"Jay, how do you plan to support a baby?" Snake said still laying against the couch.

"I'm gonna finish high school, I got a new hob at a garage."

"Snake, please?" Emma said pulling away from Spike.

"I'm sorry I want to know how you're going to survive." He said getting up and walking off.

"He'll come around; it's hard for me and him, just more him then me."

----------------

"This popcorn is yummy." Emma said sitting on Jay's couch. Alex dug her hand into the bowl.

"Jay lets you eat his popcorn? Man, you must be special." Alex said.

"Well, he says that his home is my home, and also giving me a key is a bad thing." Emma grinned.

"Where's he at now?" Alex said.

"Finishing some paperwork for his new job." Emma said slightly watching the movie.

"How are you and Manny?"

"She won't talk to me. I don't understand. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Manny is being immature. She doesn't understand." Alex added.

"I know, she's a drama queen, she's my best friend." Emma said.

"Maybe she'll come around." Alex implied looking at the TV. "Oh this is my favorite part." Alex said standing up. "Love stinks! Love stinks!" Alex sang and danced around to the wedding singer. Emma laughed not ever seeing Alex like that before. After a few moments of laughing, they both calmed down.

"I think that Adam Sandler isn't funny." Emma said.

"Oh come on, he's a comic genesis." Suddenly, Emma heard the deadbolt turn and Jay walked in with a few bags of groceries.

"Hey baby."

"You need more popcorn." Emma said.

"Got some." Jay said putting the stuff away.

"Okay."

"Hey Jay, is it okay if Paige comes over to watch the movie?" Alex asked.

"Well, she's not gonna be rude like always?" Jay asked.

"Probably." Emma laughed at Alex's remark. There was a knock on the door and Jay went over to answer it. He saw Manny standing there.

"Is Emma here?" Emma turned around seeing a somber Manny. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Emma stood up as Jay looked at Alex suspiciously. Emma exited the apartment and stood outside with Manny.

"Listen, about the past week…"

"I don't understand why your mad?"

"I'm jealous." Manny said.

"Of what?"

"I'm jealous that you're becoming a mother and that I had a chance to be a mom and I blew it." Manny cried.

"Manny, you didn't blow it." Emma hugged her.

"Em, I aborted my child."

"You had no support. Craig wasn't making it any better."

"You're so lucky."

"And you are to. You have a great boyfriend, Sean. You are getting more acting roles." Emma hugged her again. "Besides, you're gonna be a god mother."

"Godmother? Really?"

"Of course, who else would I ask?" Emma said.

"Alex?"

"Manny, sure Alex and I are closer but Manny you're my best friend." Emma said reaching into a final hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked opening the door.

"Sure."


	30. Chapter 29: I'll Melt With You

A/n: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I have just been so busy. Harry Potter came out on the 21st of July and that whole weekend was devoted to Harry. Then once I did have time to write, I got writers block, but I am back, hopefully, I will have the story done on the 23rd. We'll see, we have four chapters left, not including this chapter. The song I used in this chapter is I'll Melt with you (a remake by bowling for soup). Enjoy!

PS….sorry for the short chappie, this wasn't in the original story but I thought it was a cute add. I promise next chapter will be long.

_Moving forward using all my breath  
__Being friends with you was never second best  
__And I saw the world crashing all around your face  
__Never knowing it was always mesh and lace  
__I'll stop the world and melt for you  
__You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
__There's nothing you and I won't do  
__I'll stop the world and melt with you_

Chapter 29: I'll Melt with You

Jay sat in a tuxedo, which to him was a foreign to him, in the limo next to Emma, who was in a stunning prom dress which was a deep green with glitter on it. Sean and Manny sat across from them looking out the window seeing the hotel where their prom was held at. This wasn't Jay's thing, going to dances held by the school. It was something he boycotted for almost 4 years and yet here he was. Emma, obviously, looked forward to it every year and when the time finally rolled around, she made sure that Jay went.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Jay said burying his head in his hands.

"It's not that bad. You don't see me complaining do you?" Sean said taking a drink of his pop.

"No, but you're a chump who will do anything for a girl." Jay said as Emma smacked his arm.

"Well, let's enjoy the evening." Manny said as the limo finally came to a stop and them four began crawling the limo. Surprisingly it was perfect outside and it was helping Emma's mood a lot. Pregnancy was taking a huge toll on her body. She was only five months old, but she was only showing lightly. She had morning sickness almost every morning, something she didn't like, and she fell asleep a lot. Prom night was a night she was going to kick back and be a teenager, but for some reason, she didn't that would d happen.

"Tickets please?" It was Mr. Triental working the ticket line and he looked annoyed. Sean handed the four tickets to him and they went into the hotel which was decorated for this year's theme, Let's Tango Tonight, and ode to the tango.

"We don't have to tango do we? I don't know how." Jay said looking around seeing the color red everywhere, he also could smell roses all over the place.

"You really have never been to a dance huh?" Emma said looking at him.

"No, like I said I boycotted these things for years." Jay said seeing an item check in room.

"Emma, lets check in our purses." Manny said heading towards the window. Emma followed behind while Sean and Jay chatted.

"I hate this too you know." Sean said looking at Jay starting to laugh.

"It's not that I hate it. I am doing it for her. She has done so much for me and now it's her turn." Jay smiled at Emma who was laughing with Manny and the lady checking their things.

"She loves you man." Sean said. "I just remember back when she hated you with a passion. Damn, she said you would end up ruining my life."

"Yeah, well, I didn't do that did I?" Jay asked play punching Sean's shoulder.

"No, man, you're my best friend and no girl was ever gonna make me turn on the one person I related too." Sean said smiling.

"So you're saying that you're not completely mad that I am in love with Emma?" Jay asked looking serious.

"I'm not gonna lie, at first I was furious. Man, she was my first love, but things change, people change. I love Manny, as strange as it is. I grew up with her and never saw her as my girlfriend that is why people change." Sean smiled.

"Unfortunately, we are rebels with girlfriend now." Jay said holding his fist out waiting for a pound which Sean returned immediately. Manny and Emma wandered back and found the two boys talking about cars. Manny and Emma dragged the boys to the main hall where they served drinks and finger food. Jay saw JT and Liberty already on the dance floor and Toby with Kendra, who was back from China. Manny had already dragged Sean out on the floor and he was dancing like a maniac. Emma knew Jay hated to dance so she just stood and watched.

"Come on." Jay held out his hand. Emma looked at him shocked but took his hand smiling. He pulled her out and they started to dance, but the song finished bringing a slow song on. Jay didn't move from Emma, he just pulled her in tight.

"I'm surprised." Emma turned her head seeing Sean and Manny kissing.

"I know, but don't be." Jay said.

"I am nervous Jay." Emma said changing the subject.

"Oh baby, don't be. I am here with you." And he pulled her in and held her close. Emma laid her head on his chest and the night faded away.


	31. Authors Note

a/n: okay guys! I wanna say sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I am so sorry. I will be posting within the week, college has started up again so its hard.  
I will be finishing within the month!

LOVE YA Your faithful writer Amanda 


	32. Chapter 30: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have the worst writers block but I'm back. Enjoy song is by Relient K.

_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
_

Chapter 30: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

"Unreal!" Liberty said looking at the paper she had just received from Ms. H.

"What?" Manny leaned over from her lunch tray and saw Liberty's letter stating that she was this years Valedictorian.

"I've not prepared." Liberty cried out leaving the table carrying her books, almost running into Emma and Jay, who were carrying trays.

"What is she in a rush for?" Emma asked sitting down.

"She's valedictorian." Manny said.

"Oh boy." Emma said digging into her Mac & Cheese.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Liberty has always been power-hungry, and now she has the attention of hundreds of people." Manny said.

"She's liable to start a scene." Emma laughed. It was mid-may and graduation was only a week away.

"Are you nervous about grades?" Manny asked Emma.

"No, if I was endanger of graduating then I would know by now." Emma said.

"What about you Jay?" Manny asked interested in his opinion.

"I am getting okay grades."

"This whole conversation reminds me that we have final report cards today." Manny said seeing JT heading towards the table.

"Have you seen Liberty?" JT asked.

"She took off towards the library." Emma said.

"Oh no, the dictator has been unleashed." JT said making the whole table laugh.

---------

"You are an extraordinary girl Emma, I want you to make sure that you continue to impress the world." her teacher said handing her a paper with her grades on it.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss this place."

"Don't let anyone take this chance away from you." she said knowing full well she meant the baby.

"Nothing will stop me from achieving my goals." Emma laughed standing up heading for the door.

"Oh Emma…" Emma whipped around. "You really have changed him."

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked a teacher she knew for years.

"He gives people respect now, you did that." She said. Emma smiled leaving. Once in the hall, she saw all the seniors cleaning out their lockers.

"Em, do you think I should keep Orlando or Justin?" Manny said referring to some posters.

"Neither, you have Sean." Emma said seeing the two boys heading for them.

"Report cards." Sean said holding his up. Jay looked down as if he was bummed.

"Jay, what? Did you fail?" Emma asked nervous.

"No, Simpson gave me a C-. I know I did better."

"You did, I always helped you with your homework. Hell, you had a A+ mid-quarter." Emma said.

"Exactly and I got a fucking C-." Jay whined.

"Did you ask him?" Emma said.

"No." Jay looked away.

"Shoot, I left my backpack in the classroom. I'll catch you later guys." Emma said walking off.

---------------

"Come in." Snake said responding to the knock on the classroom door. Looking up, he saw Jay wit his backpack around his shoulder. "What do you need Jason?"

"Sir, I need to talk to you about my grade."

"Wasn't good enough for you." Snake snapped.

"Well, I thought I did a lot better then a C-." Jay said placing the paper on his desk.

"No, you got what you deserved."

"I am positive I aced the exam." Jay said placing his final on the desk. Snake looked down at the paper which had marks on it.

"All grades are final, Mr. Hogart." Snake pushed the paper away and went back to typing.

"If you don't rethink your decision again I'm gonna take this to Miss. H. I've checked and I've double-checked you game me a bad grade on purpose." Jay said seriously.

"Jason Hogart, pleading for a higher grade."

"Your failing me because Emma's pregnant and you can't stand that." Jay yelled.

"You caught me Jay!" Snake said. "My daughter is knocked up, and your to blame." Snake laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Jay, even though I wanted to fail you so bad, I have to act professional, which means, I can't give an unfair grade." Snake implied.

"Can't you see I have worked hard to deserve a better grade." Jay asked in a higher tone.

"Yes Jay. You have made great progress, but your final exam was not up to par on the A scale. But, a C- is bad. Besides, you didn't read the print did you." Snake pulled the paper up.

"You have a A for the semester." Snake pointed to the A that Jay overlooked.

"Listen…"

"Jay, you have grown, no doubt, I'm proud. It's just hard for a father to let go."

"I understand Mr. Simpson."

------------

"This dress make me look fat…" Emma rummaged through her closet. "This one does too. Gosh, I don't have a wardrobe at all."

"Em?" Spike stood at the top of the steps holding dress bag. "I got you something." Spike said.

"What is it?" Emma said as her mom laid the dress bag on the bed.

"Well considering your 5 months pregnant, I completely understand how your probably digging through your closet looking for something to wear."

"You know me way to well." Emma laughed.

"So, yesterday I went out and bought you this." Spike pulled out a pink sundress.

"Oh Mom, wow, this is amazing." Emma smiled touching it.

"Gotta graduate in style." Spike laughed hugging Emma.

"Mom, I don't know about being a mother, I'm not even sure I can live on my own." Emma said.

"You won't be living on your own, you'll have Jay."

"I know and I'm really happy, but becoming a mother at 18, I never planned it that way." Emma said silently.

"Honey, everything will turn out. It always does." Spike said hugging her. The two women chatted the afternoon away finding that the afternoon faded into early evening.

------------

"Full-time?" Jay said looking at his boss.

"Only if you want too. You and Sean are two of my best mechanists and I would lose a lot if I lost you guys to some other company."

"Sir, I'd be honored to take a full time job here but I really have to talk to Emma." Jay said.

"She doesn't run your life." His boss laughed.

"I know but she is bearing my child and I love her." Jay said.

"Well it's open. I want you to be completely comfortable here. You can make your own schedule."

"Wow! You really down wanna lose us." Jay nodded laughing as he pulled out his keys and headed for his car. Realizing that his new life was about to take place, Emma moving in, the baby, graduation, new job to boost. Jay was pulled from his thoughts from the ringing of his cell phone.

"Sexy?"

"Hey." Emma was on the other line.

"Where are you?" Emma asked.

"Just leaving the shop."

"Okay, I have a few more boxes packed if you wanna move them into your apartment." Emma said.

"Sure, we have stuff to talk about."

---------------

"Oh this is so cute." Emma said looking at a pink thing which looked like a blanket for a crib. Jay and her were holding hands walking in the mall, looking for baby things.

"What if it's a boy?" Jay asked smiling.

"I don't care, pink can be for boys to." Emma smiled.

"No, no, no. No son of mine will wear pink." Jay laughed.

"Oh stop."

"Em, we need to talk." Jay said finding a bench to sit down on.

"Oh yes, Lamaze class starts Saturday." Emma said.

"Okay, but that's not what we're gonna talk about." Jay said starting in. "So they want me to go full-time at the shop."

"Really, that's great, so full-time student and full-time work?" Emma asked.

"Just full time work honey. University has to wait." Jay said.

"Oh…" Emma said.

"I'm gonna take care of you Emma. I'm not gonna live life not supporting you."

"I know Jay. I want you to do what you want to. I love the choice you'll make."

-----------

"Someone very wise once told me." Liberty stood at the podium on stage staring at the audience. "Life is like a curveball, it comes at you hard and rough. The only thing you can do is take it as it comes. Her more then anyone should know. Not only does Graduation make up go one step forward into Adulthood, but its also is placing us in this place called reality. Just remember stand ground and never give up. Thank you." Liberty stood at the podium in her cap and gown. Ms. H. came up and hugged Liberty then took the podium.

"I'm pleased to announce that this is the class of 2007." As she said this, the students throw their caps in the air. Emma smiled looking down one of the rows seeing Jay smiling. It's one of the first times she saw him really happy. As the ceremony ended, Jay and Emma met their parents in the lobby of the school.

"We're so proud of you." Spike said smiling.

"Thanks Mom." Emma smiled seeing Tabby.

"There's my Mom." Jay said as she came over to hug him.

"I'm so proud of you." Tabby said.

"Thank you." Jay said. After a few moments of he parents, they all continued to their house more like Jay's house.

"Hey wait, guys!" Liberty ran after them. She was acting eager. "I'm having a party tonight. I want you guys to come."

"Is there gonna be drinking?" Emma asked nervously.

"I don't think so. Are you kidding my parent's would kill me."

"Well sure, right Emma?" Jay said.

"Yeah, sure." Emma said feeling uneasy.

"Okay, it starts at 8. Bring something to drink or eat for our buffet." Liberty said walking away.

"A buffet?" Jay said puzzled.

"Ever since Liberty and other's started having parties, the host was always short pocket money so we all pitch in by bringing something." Emma said laughing.

"Well, tonight will be interesting."


	33. Chapter 31: Chasing Cars

A/n: Sorry for the long absence guys, life got really busy. Here's new chapter, sorry if it's kind of boring, I am really trying to move it forward. It will get better, I promise. I am also working on a bunch of one shots so look for those. Song is by Snow Patrol

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?_

Chapter 31: Chasing Cars

"Liberty, we brought chips and pop." Emma said carrying a few grocery bags full of chips. Jay followed behind carrying 12 packs of pop.

"Great, we're running low on chips." Liberty said passing through the kitchen. The music was loud and most of the house was crowded.

"Where are your parents?" Emma asked.

"Dinner and a musical?" Danny said running by grabbing a pop out of Jay's hand while he was pouring them into a cooler.

"Nice to see you to dorkwad." Jay said.

"They said we have to clear out by one, two at the latest." Liberty said. "JT, don't touch that your gonna break it."

"Emma you showed up." Manny said entering the kitchen.

"I thought I should." Emma smiled seeing Sean.

"Where's the beer Jay?" Sean asked being annoying.

"Sorry Cameron, I've gone cold turkey until the tyke is born." Jay laughed.

"Em, did you convince him to do that?" Manny asked.

"Yes, if he drinks around me, I'll wanna drink and I'm pregnant."

"I need some sort of drink." Sean said as Jay placed a can of pop in his hand.

-------------------------

It was about mid-night and the party had died fast. Some how Sean and Manny had scored some alcohol, so the two were blaring drunk on the dance floor. Emma sat on the couch laying on the arm half asleep. Jay came back from the bathroom and saw Emma.

"Em, do you wanna go home?"

"Even if we could, we have to take Sean and Manny." Emma said rubbing her eyes.

"I know, their both wasted." Jay laughed as Sean made mooing sounds.

"We better take them home."

"Okay, lets see if we can get them out of here." Jay said. "Sean?"

"Jay, man, watch this." Sean spun around in circles falling to the ground. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the young man lying on the ground. Manny slowing followed him.

"Sean, Em and I are gonna drive you home." Jay said helping him up.

"No, no girl is driving my car." Sean blurted out causing Manny to slap his arm.

"I'll drive your car and Em will drive mine and she'll take Manny home."

"Fine, but can I at least make out with my girlfriend before she leaves." Sean said grabbing Manny putting his arms around her. Jay and Emma both laughed and gave the two a few minutes before they decided to leave.

---------------

"So, pick me up at Sean's when you're done with Manny." Jay said as Emma helped Manny into the front seat buckling her beat.

"After I pick you up, can we get something to eat, I am craving something cheesy." Emma laughed closing the passenger side door. Jay nodded laughing and kissing her forehead. Jay got in Sean's car and took off towards Sean's apartment and Emma was worried that she couldn't drive Jay's car. She wasn't the greatest driver, she was so lucky that Jay trusted her. You know that his car is his baby, sixteen independent speakers and all but sooner or later there would be a baby seat in the back. This blew her mind. Once Emma climbed into the driver seat she had to adjust it to her belly length, luckily she had long legs and Jay sat way back, so it wasn't a big adjustment. She buckled her beat and started it up, it purred like he just bought it.

"Emma, am I fat?" Manny asked rubbing her face.

"Manny? Why would you ask a question like that? I'm fat." Emma said laughing.

"You have an excuse, your preggo." She said leaning over to hug her.

"Manny, please, I'm trying to drive."

"Do you love Jay?" Manny's slur was getting bigger.

"Of course, I love Jay no matter how much he loves cars or how much he likes to watch sports." Emma laughed.

"I love Sean, so much, that I would, I would, kill Darth Vader for him." Manny said making Emma laugh harder.

"Have fun with that." Emma added turning the corner coming. She wondered if Sean was as drunk as Manny.

"Love is a beautiful thing, makes the world go round." Sean sang loudly causing Jay's ears to hurt.

"Don't hurt yourself Sean."

"Love!" Sean sang louder ending in a note that wasn't even a note.

"Seany boy, I hate to tell ya this, stick to your day job." Jay laughed.

"I'm sorry man, I'm in love with her." Sean started to cry.

"Okay, but can you do your love thing a little quieter." Jay asked laughing.

"Yes, wait, no. Love!" Thank god that they were a few block from Sean's place. Jay didn't know if he could stand this drunk anymore. Once there, Jay parked his car in the usual spot and helped Sean into his apartment putting him in his bed.

"Sean, are you gonna be okay, do you need me to say the night?" Jay asked concerned and Sean pulled off his shoes.

"No man, I think I'm sobering up. Don't worry," Sean said falling back in his bed and laid his head on his pillow. "but if you want to hang out for awhile, make yourself at home." Jay could barely make out the last line because Sean was muffled by the covers that were know covering his head. Jay left the door to his room open, in case he had to speed to the bathroom in the morning. Once a few minutes past, Jay looked out the window to see if Emma was there and within minutes, she was. Jay left locking the door behind him and Emma changed her seat to the passenger side. She didn't want to drive the car.

"Did you take care of my baby?" Jay asked. Emma touch her stomach.

"It's still growing."

"No my car Em." Jay laughed jokily. "Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I'm hungry." Emma said patting her stomach.

"What is it tonight? Lets see, first is was pickled ice cream, then BBQ burgers, what else does the little one want?" Jay laughed.

"Chili dog, there's a place open until two on Washington Street." Emma said.

"Oh yes, you would know." He laughed.

----------------------------

Jay drove onto a dirt road leading to what looked to be an open field. Only a few lights hovered over where they were.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked getting out of the car with a cup of fries in her hand.

"I use to come out here to look at the stars, but I've been busy lately."

"It's beautiful." Emma smiled watching Jay climbing on to the top of the hood of his car. Emma didn't follow.

"Come on." Jay said patting his hands on the hood.

"I'm to big. I'll dent it." Emma said embarrassed.

"Stop." Jay said helping her onto the car. She laid back with him looking at the beautiful stars as the May breeze blew threw her hair.

"Their so amazing. They shine so bright out here."

"City lights block out they're beauty." Jay said looking over at her. "I love you."

"I love you." She looked over smiling. Emma held her stomach. "Oh."

"What? Are you okay?" Jay sat up.

"Feel this?" Emma put his hand on her stomach.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"The baby's kicking." He smiled and leaned over kissing her.


End file.
